Our Lost Lives
by Felicity The Pirate
Summary: I still remember little details about it. There was the fear and the feeling dread, not being able to get away from him as he slaughtered us all. I was about nine years old when it happened. It was my birthday to be exact... All I wanted was to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza which was the worst choice of my life. {Re-write of an old Story}
1. The Memories Left

I still remember every little detail about it. The feeling of pure terror, not being able to get away from him as he slaughtered us all. I was about nine years old when my life was taken away from me. It was my birthday to top it all off and all I had wanted was to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

I had only been there a handful other times when I was younger and the memories were rather fuzzy but what I did still remember excited me. The smell of pizza and the happy humming tunes from the countless arcade machines beckoned me back. There was always so much to do there and I always found myself befriending other children easily. There wasn't a single thing I didn't love about Freddy's so with a burst of excited confidence I decided that was all I wanted for my upcoming birthday. The few weeks prior to my birthday was spent begging my parents to take me they reluctantly decided it wouldn't hurt to go, putting their own hatred for the place on the wayside. My birthday came quicker than I could've ever hoped. When I climbed into the car that morning I felt nothing but excitement. The drive there seemed eternal even though it was just a little over an hour. There was no way anyone could've expected a kid my age to keep calm in that backseat. The sun was shining, like a promise that this birthday would be an amazing one.

When we finally pulled into the parking lot I practically had stars in my eyes. I quickly jumped out of the car, not bothering to bat an eye at the toy store that shared the same lot. I think I was only in there once or twice in my lifetime but the endless display of toys wasn't nearly as thrilling to me than the rows of arcade cabinets, fresh pizza and the clicking and whirring of mechanical gears. The first thing I saw after rushing through the doors was a group of children running across the carpeted floor, giggling and squealing as they raced each other across the building to another arcade machine. I remember their smiles so well, almost as well as the feeling of my own. Their names, though... That's the one thing I can never remember...

My parents went off to to congregate with other parents while I played with the other children. Even though I recall their smiles, their faces are blurred now... It's like trying to see through a foggy window. No matter how hard I try I can never seem to grab onto that part of my memory.

The sounding of a cheerful voice gained the attention of nearly every child in the building, sending us all over to the main show stage to watch Fredd, Chica and Bonnie sing some songs. Every child was captivated by their movements, nearly in a trance as we watched their eyes scan the crowd. Whenever their gaze fell on me I felt a rush of excitement shoot through my body. It was like being noticed by someone you looked up to and truth be told I was enthralled with each and every robot on that stage. Every child squealed and sang along with the animatronics, seemingly unaware or uncaring just how lifeless they really were. Little did we know that our joy was about to become a living hell.

I had always favored Foxy over the other animatronics. My tomboyish nature immediately drew me in to the idea of pirates and wild adventures with the fox. Another thing that I remember clearly is that there was a new animatronic being set up next to Foxy. It was an orange cat. She too was clearly a pirate if her black tattered leather jacket was anything to go by.

Underneath the jacket was a grey and red striped shirt, hanging rather loosely against her mechanical body.

On her lower half she wore a pair of shredded black shorts. Even though this pirate lacked a hook and eyepatch she was still clearly a member of the pirate fox's crew.

When the time came for the show at pirate cove, me and the other children rushed over to see Foxy's show. I don't remember it now but I do remember how happy I felt. The feeling bubbled up in my chest and sent butterflies fluttering about in my stomach. I still hold onto that feeling with every ounce of power I have left. That's one of the parts of that day I don't want to fade away.

Once the show was over the glittery purple curtains swung shut, covering Foxy and the cat with a disappointing hum from the automated hooks that pulled the curtain shut from above.

The new animatronic's name was Felicity; a name that I would soon know very well.

After the curtains had shut I turned to see some my playmates following Freddy Fazbear.

I still remember how happy and exited I was to see him... I had sprinted over to join the other kids as we went into a back room. I thought nothing of the strange room at first, half expecting it to be a party room I had never been in before. My assumption was quickly proven wrong, however.

Freddy, in a blur of speed so fast I barely saw it, shut the door, locking it with a deafening _click_. His brown hands raised up slowly and gripped onto his cheeks before lifting his arms up, removing his mask. I don't remember his name. I don't think ever knew it, anyway. His face is fuzzy as well, though I think that the image of the man wouldn't be something I would want to have stuck in my mind for all of eternity. All I can recall about him was that he was purple.

I used to like the color but now it brings me nothing but disgust. It's a rather foul color.

Every child in the room found themselves crying, petrified as they attempted to scream but something was stopping them. There were a few muffled sobs and yelps but clearly nobody had heard over the music outside. Kids screamed there all the time anyway. Who could tell the difference between delighted squeals and cries for help? I had huddled up against a wall, hoping desperately that if I stayed still in the dim corner I wouldn't be spotted. A sound eventually made me look up. It was a sound that still gives me nightmares. The other children were lying on the ground, gasping for air as they squirmed and sobbed. They shook as they lifted their hands to their throats, trying to hold them shut as blood poured out all around them, soaking into their clothing and drowning them. My eyes locked onto the purple man that hovered above me and I attempted to scream out for someone- anyone to help me. The words that came next made my stomach clench in terror. "_Night night_." The man whispered as the cold blade of a knife slid across my throat, tearing it open with a brutal finality to my short life as the world faded away.

I didn't awake until hours later. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself in a state of confusion at my surroundings. It was dark, it was cold and it certainly wasn't my home.

As my eyes swept over my surroundings I caught sight of my playmates beside me but it did little to comfort me. Something was off and they didn't look right. None of us were normal looking at all. With a rising sense of panic I came to realize that none of us were standing, either. We were floating above the black and white tiled floor. Before any of us could take to crying like the scared children we were a tall, dark figure slithered out from the darkness. Glowing white pupils locked onto us, accompanying a wide, open mouth smile.

His face was white like snow aside from two red blush marks on his cheeks and purple streaks that ran down his face under each dark spoke in a voice that echoed and as soon as I heard it I was no longer afraid. It was comforting in a way none of us could explain.

"_Life_." He hummed softly. "_The gift of life._" His words were gentle yet full of concern.

We weren't afraid of him. Despite his doll-like appearance we had no fear.

The figure took a step away from us, stepping aside to reveal to us the lifeless forms of the animatronics. They were slumped over, eyes droopy and faces expressionless.

"_Pick one._" The figure said, his smile never wavering. "_Be living once more._"

I hesitated while the other children drifted away from me, hesitantly approaching the robots.

Feeling as if I was vulnerable without the others by my side, I too hurried over to examine them. I ended up face to face with the cat. Her blue eyes stared into my own through lidded eyes and her jaw hung open lazily. I cocked my head to the side, extending my hand out to feel over her smooth, shiny fur. It was cold under my fingertips but I found it inviting in some strange way.

"_Do you like it?_" The creature asked me as he floated over, staring at me with those burning white eyes. I looked up at him, nodding in silence. I don't really remember how he did it but he helped me inside. He helped me to lay claim over the vessel, claiming the body as my own.

My very being fused with wires and metal even if I hadn't a clue what was truly going on. I had a body again and I felt safe in that moment. The smiling creature was obviously there to help us.

We used to call him "Puppy" or "Puppet".

I miss him... We all do...

So, my past aside, here is where I find myself. Every night I spend trying to remember more about my old life. My name, my family. It frustrates me, though. Everything before that day is blurred. I can't recall the voice of my mother or father. I cannot picture their faces or how my home looked. We've all taken to calling each other by our vessel's names, making me _Felicity_.

Every night is the same. It's always dark and cold. We spend our time attempting to recall who we were but the memories continue to fade away… We've all held onto our hope, though. Maybe that's childish to still have. Hope. I still believe it's possible to regain what we've lost; not our lives but our memories. Then maybe we could move on and leave this dark place behind.

Maybe one day we'll remember. Maybe...

* * *

**It's been ages. I'm unsure if anyone who follows me still checks their notifications but if you do, welcome back.**

**This is a re-write of my old story, Lost Lives. I'm mainly fixing spelling errors and making the story more detailed. I've wanted to do this for a while but I'm just now getting around to it. Despite the fact that I don't really insert my oc's into my newer story's I'm simply re-doing an old one, no matter how cringe worthy it is now looking back at it. New readers, welcome. Old ones, welcome back. 3**


	2. New Days New Ways

About sunrise on Christmas day, a young man named Mike was more than ready to head home for the night and be done with the hell hole known as Freddy's. The clock chimed six and with a satisfied sigh the man rose from his seat, stretching his legs out with a weary sigh. His heavy eyes looked at the clock. He was glad to finally be heading home. Working on Christmas Eve wasn't his idea but his boss had forced him to come in.

With a scoff he found himself sarcastically thinking that his boss felt even the animatronics shouldn't have to spend Christmas Eve alone. Mike began to gather up his things, ready to drive home and spend his time off getting some well earned relaxation and sleep.

Outside of the office, Felicity and Chica were wandering back to their spots on stage. Chica gave her friend a devious smile as they approached the main stage. The chicken scooped her cupcake back into her hands, running her metallic fingers over the plate delicately.

"Do you think we scared him more than usual tonight?" The cat wagged her tail and returned the smile, blue eyes blown wide with excitement. "He probably pissed his pants." The feline replied with a snicker. Bonnie had already returned to his spot on the main stage. He rolled his eyes at the two. Chica caught sight of the rabbit's disapproving stare and grinned cockily.

"What's the matter, Bonnie? Is Mike too fast for ya?" Bonnie's purple eyes widened at that and the rabbit lowered his ears, glaring daggers at Chica.

"No! I just…" Bonnie went silent for a moment, wracking his mechanical brain for a comeback. His ears perked up as something came to him and he lifted his arm to point toward the cove.

"Hey, look! Foxy's shirtless!" Chica perked up suddenly, spinning around to look behind her.

"Seriously?" Unfortunately for Chica all she was faced with was disappointment at the sight of Freddy walking up to the stage with no fox in sight. Chica huffed, spinning around to face Bonnie.

"That's no fair!" Chica whined like a child. The animatronic cat beside her seemed to find the scene funny if the grin on her face was anything to go by. "Uh, Chica?"

"What?"

"Foxy's always shirtless…" Chica stood there for a moment, dumbfounded.

"You're so stupid." Bonnie chuckled. Chica looked at him, an upset look plastered to her face.

"That's not nice!" she whined out. Bonnie grinned again and scoffed.

"Oh, shut up." Bonnie barked. Freddy straightened his hat as he climbed onto the stage.

"That's enough." The bear growled, obviously annoyed by their childish bickering.

Freddy glanced up to see the night guard rushing out of the building as quick as he could. The man locked the doors behind him with a satisfying click of the locks and clambered into his truck outside. Mike was overjoyed that the place would closed for the week. Time off sounded heavenly. A few of the animatronics watched as the truck quickly backed out of its parking spot and sped out of the lot. As the sounds of the motor faded each robot found themselves alone once more.

After an hour had passed and no one had shown up to unlock the doors it began to dawn on them all that they weren't likely open that day. Each animatronic was standing frozen on the stage until Bonnie broke the stillness, turning to look at Freddy.

"We're closed today aren't we?" he asked, clearly annoyed that he had been standing there an hour for nothing. Freddy let his shoulders drop and he let out a heavy huff. The date had completely slipped their minds. Chica sighed, setting her cupcake down on the stage.

"It certainly seems that way… So Mike won't even be here tonight?" Chica questioned.

"Nope." Felicity chimed in, lowering her ears unhappily at the realisation that the lack of a guard would leave them with nothing to do that night. Bonnie hopped off the stage, shaking the ground as his heavy metallic body landed on the checkered floor with a _thud._

Bonnie made his way over to the front doors while the others hung back and watched.

"Hey guys, come look at this." he called out after reaching the doors. The others made their way over to him, catching sight of a paper that was taped to the door. It took them all a moment to read what it said since its front had been taped to the glass. The paper was thin enough that they could see the letters, though. It read: '_**Sorry! Closed for the week!' **_

Chica let out an annoyed huff and it was clear that her constant whining was annoying Bonnie.

"Are you kidding me? We're closed for a week?" Freddy reached up, taking off his hat and bow with a pleased hum.

"Hey, that means we get the whole place to ourselves!" Even though Freddy was clearly excited about the place being empty for a week Bonnie didn't share in the enthusiasm.

Bonnie walked back up to the stage and sat down, clearly unhappy.

"But there's nothing to do for the rest of the week." The purple rabbit complained.

Felicity was about to say something when she caught sight of Foxy peeking out of the curtains of the pirate against joining the others in their complaints about being closed for the week she made her way over to the cove and pulled back the curtains, peeking inside.

"Foxy?" She called out. Foxy was sitting in the corner of the cove mumbling to himself. Felicity hesitated for a split second before heading into the cove, letting the curtain fall shut behind her, enveloping both her and Foxy in darkness. "Foxy? Are you alright?"

As she approached him she let out a quiet yelp, stopping dead in her tracks.

Foxy was ripped all over, even more so than he had been the last she'd seen him.

Chunks of his fur were torn out, revealing parts of his endoskeleton. He was twitching nonstop, refusing to turn and look at her.

"W-what are ye doin here lass?" He asked as he shook. Felicity rushed over to him, dropping to her knees as she wrapped him in a firm hug. She pressed her face into his back, closing her eyes tight. She couldn't bear to see him in a worse state of decay than she was already used to. "What the hell happened?" She asked shakily. Foxy took a moment to reply. The two sat in silence for a moment until Foxy raised his paw, now mostly hairless, and took ahold of one of her arms that was wrapped around his chest.

"It… 'twas Freddy." Foxy replied as soft as he could even as his voice box glitched, filling his voice with static and distortion. Felicity found it in herself to open her eyes slowly, though she stared at the wooden floor of the cove rather than Foxy. Her eyes were blown wide in horror.

"...Freddy?" The feline repeated, obviously shocked. "But why would he-"

"Freddy may seem sweet and harmless lass, but he's gone insane. Far more gone than the rest of us." Silence fell upon them again as they went quiet, neither one of them daring to speak a for several minutes. Ultimately Foxy broke the silence once more.

"I remember it now." He said, voice stabilizing and banishing the glitches for the time being.

"Remember what?"

"Who I was, how I died..." Foxy continued, choking up and having trouble spitting out the last part.

Felicity shook her head. "We all remember how we died, Foxy..."

"Not everything, lass... Not everything..." Felicity moved forward, removing her arms from around him. She sat beside him, leaning against him in an attempt to comfort the battered bot.

Her eyes finally met his face and her heart sank at the pain she saw in his eyes. It was hard to find her voice again. When she spoke it was barely above a whisper, croaky and full of fear.

"Who were you?"

"I...I don't remember what me name was... But I was only ten..."

Foxy looked at her, trembling impossibly harder at the mere thought of it all.

"Freddy is _not _what he seems lass... He beat me for trying to tell ye..." The feline's ears perked up as her whole body tensed, fear overtaking her every move. She felt ready to bolt if any voice but Foxy's spoke. It was fight or flight, she knew. It wouldn't be the first time she'd feared for her life. Felicity extended her paw out, placing it on Foxy's metallic knee as she asked the question,

"Tell me what?" As if on cue, Bonnie called out for her from outside of the cove, causing her to jerk her gaze away from the fox.

"Felicity! You're gonna wanna see this!" With a sudden movement Felicity felt Foxy's leg slip from her touch and when she turned back to him he was gone. She sat for a moment, at a loss for what to say or do. She wanted desperately to find Foxy and get answers, help him patch himself up as best they could but Bonnie called out yet again.

"Felicity!" he yelled. Felicity stood slowly, turned and made her way out of the cove. She stepped down off of the stage and looked up, the sudden brightness nearly blinding her as her eyes did their best to adjust. It was almost like getting flashed by a flashlight. She despised that.

Almost immediately she caught sight of Bonnie, Freddy and Chica all huddled up by the front door, staring outside.

"What is it?" Chica asked aloud, though she received no response from anyone.

As Felicity made her way over to them she saw what they were all staring at. Outside in the lot was a truck. A few people were unloading large crates of various sizes.

Bonnie took a step back, perking up in shock. He turned to look at Freddy.

"It looks like-" but Bonnie was unable to finish as he was abruptly cut off by Freddy.

"_More animatronics..._" Freddy said breathlessly.


	3. Old Friends

"More animatronics?" Bonnie parroted, staring at Freddy with wide eyes.

"What if they replace us?" Chica looked between Freddy and Bonnie with a panicked look on her face. Freddy shook his head and turned, making his way back to the stage.

"No one is getting replaced. Just get in your spots. They'll be coming in."

Freddy grumbled, putting his hat and bow tie back on. The others quickly followed him, jumping up on the stage returning to their positions. It didn't take but a few minutes for someone to come up and unlock the door. A cold rush of air came flooding in the building from outside as the doors opened. If the animatronics had skin they'd surely be shivering.

"There you go fellas." said the man who had unlocked the door- the owner of Freddy's.

He stepped out of the way as two other men walked in, carrying a crate into the pizzeria.

"It's gonna replace us..." Bonnie mumbled quietly to himself, only loud enough for the other animatronics to hear. The men exited the building once they had set the crate down but soon returned, carrying in two other boxes before they closed the front doors, preventing any more of the harsh winter air to flood in. One of the men looked to the owner, brushing his hands off on his pants with a friendly smile. The man cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his coat pockets, seeking out warmth after being out in the cold.

"Do you need us to help you open them up?"

"No thanks. I've got it from here." Scott said with a cheery grin. He paid the two men and they walked outside, returning to their truck. Now alone, Scott turned to the crates.

"Ah, now let's see what we have here." He hummed and rubbed his hands together as his gaze fell upon the three boxes. The man walked over and grabbed ahold of the top of the widest one. Once the top was slid off he looked inside, revealing a giant blue gift box wrapped in purple ribbon. Scott smiled wide, letting out a hearty chuckle. He pulled the sides of the wooden crate down, exposing it all. The animatronics stood on stage across the room, staring lifelessly ahead, getting a perfect view of the crate's contents. If they were alone their expressionless faces surely would've been filled with worry. There would be plenty of time for panicking once they were alone.

"It's been a long time since we had this guy!" Scott exclaimed before moving on to the next crate. The wooden lid popped off after a moment of struggling and Scott found himself faced with an animatronic child. His face was fixed into a smile and big blue eyes stared forward lifelessly. Scott reached out and flicked the propeller on his head and watched it spin with a smile. He had missed that little Balloon Boy.

After the man examined the little robot for any damage he moved onto the next crate. Inside this one stood a grey she-wolf. Her entire body was covered in a soft gray fur aside from her paws and face which were blindingly white. On the top of her head in front of her ears rested a pink bow and around her neck hung a collar on with a little golden tag on it. Scott examined the tag closer to see a name carved into it. "Lexy, huh?" He questioned aloud as he stepped back and away from the crate. The sight of his new and returning animatronics clearly brought him pure excitement; it was clear by the look on his face. Scott turned suddenly and walked off out of sight, heading towards his office. Once he was gone, Chica whispered out to the others.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked, tipping her beak up slightly to point at the at the huge box.

"I...I think so..." Bonnie muttered back. Even though a few party tables were blocking their view of Balloon Boy, their view of the gift box was crystal clear. Chica looked over at Freddy.

"Will they-" But before she could finish her sentence the sound of approaching footsteps shut her up moments before Scott returned to the room. Bonnie glared at Chica from the corner of his eyes. She was often careless about speaking too loud when they were at risk of getting caught.

Scott returned to the crate with the wolf and bent over, searching along her body before eventually finding her power switch.

"Let's get you set up." He said as he flipped Lexy on. As soon as the switch clicked, the wolf lifted her head up, blinked a couple of times as her eyes adjusted to the sight of her surroundings. While the canine got a grip on her whereabouts and finished booting up, Scott strode over to the smallest box, turning on Balloon Boy. While the little animatronic's servers fired up Scott pulled the sides of the crate down, giving BB a way to waddle off if he wanted once he was ready. "I sure missed you, little guy." Scott muttered fondly He pushed the present box over to the main stage where Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, and Felicity watched, silently wondering if it was truly who they thought it was. Scott let out a sigh and turned back to look at Lexy and Balloon Boy. He walked up behind them and opened up a panel on their backs before putting in some kind of chip. "There you go." He chirped as he stood back up. "Pretty soon all of you will be able to roam during the day and once we get Foxy fixed, this place will be better than ever!" Scott placed Lexy up on the stage effortlessly. He simply nudged her in the direction he wished for her to go and she carried herself there with her legs, making it simple to place her exactly where he wanted. A clicking noise sounded from her and she powered back down- locked in her new place on the stage. Once he was satisfied with her placement on the stage he carried Balloon Boy-who had decided he didn't want to walk anywhere- over by the entrance of the building. He set the boy down at the doors and let out a heavy huff. It was easy to forget how heavy such a small thing could be. Scott turned without another word and headed towards the door, slipped outside, double checked that the building was locked up tight and turned to leave. The man vanished from the animatronic's line of view from the stage and few minutes later they caught sight of his car driving away.

"I thought he'd never leave!" Chica huffed, then proceeded to hop off the stage, attempting to catch up to Felicity who was already making her way over to the gift box. Bonnie and Freddy followed. With a little hesitation, Felicity slowly reached her paw out to the box,

"Puppy?" She called out in a calm and quiet voice. Before her paw had time to make contact with the box a blur of motion nearly sent her tumbling backwards. The lid of the box popped open and a dark, tall figure emerged from Puppet practically leapt out of the box, smile wide as he embraced them all a huge hug.

"_Puppet_!" Bonnie yelped out in shock. He quickly wrapped his arms around the slim figure, hugging him back as tight as he could manage without hurting him.

Chica stood in shock, hesitating before she wrapped her own arms around him.

"B-But... we thought you got scrapped." She whined out, overjoyed to have her friend back.

"_It seems that they changed their minds at the last minute._" The Puppet replied with a smile.

"_I've been in storage with Balloon Boy ever since they took me away._"

"Hold on," Bonnie spoke up, still clearly in shock. "Balloon Boy is here too?"

The Puppet nodded and stood up, releasing them all from the hug.

"_Yes.. Let's go see him, shall we?_" The Puppet replied as he began walking to the front door. His footsteps were light as a feather, completely and totally silent.

Before any of them reached the front door, a voice called out from the cove.

"Ye be headin' down a dark road, lads." The Puppet quickly spun around to catch sight of Foxy walking out of the cove, obviously struggling to keep himself on his feet. The smile on the Puppet's face instantly shifted to a frown- a sight that wasn't common to any of them.

"_What happened to you, Foxy? You look like you've been attacked._" Foxy gave him a painful grin and tipped his head up as he approached to better meet those snow-white pupils.

"That I have, I'm afraid.." Foxy sighed as finally reached him and wrapped the tall figure in a firm hug, mindful of his hook. The Puppet hugged back, though his smile still hadn't returned. He was clearly disturbed by the fox's condition. Chica quickly rushed over to Foxy,embracing him in a hug that surely would have shattered his bones if he had any.

"Who did this to you?" She questioned with a shaky voice. Foxy turned and glared at Freddy, letting go of the Puppet so he could turn to face the bear that stood only a few feet away.

"_Fr-eddy_." Foxy hissed, venom dripping from his mechanical voice as it glitched.

Freddy's ears perked up at the accusation and he glared at the fox, obviously baffled.

"Me? What reason would I have to do this to you?" Foxy obviously grew angrier at that and he lowered his ears, baring his fangs as he let out a demonic growl.

"Why wouldn't ye?! You've hated me ever since-"

"We don't speak of that!" Freddy growled back, cutting him off. "And I don't hate you!"

"Then why did ye do this to me?!" Foxy screamed back, taking a firm step closer to the bear.

Chica had already removed herself from hugging Foxy but took another few steps back, unsure if it would get physical. She glanced at Foxy's hook and realized very suddenly that it _could _get ugly _very quick. _Freddy shook his head again, standing his ground.

"I didn't! Why do you think it was me?!"

Just then a loud crash stole everyone's attention. It came from the kitchen. They all turned towards the source of the noise, unsure if there was a human in there with them. Freddy turned around and looked at Chica, quickly checking her off of the list of possible culprits.

"That wasn't me, Freddy..." Chica muttered quietly. Bonnie turned to Freddy, visibly distressed.

"Then who is it? Balloon Boy and Lexy are powered off..." The rabbit pointed out in a hushed voice. There was no point in whispering, really. If it was an intruder there was no way that they couldn't have heard the screaming match between Foxy and Freddy. The sound came again, the sound of pots and pans crashing to the floor. It echoed through the entire pizzeria. Puppet perked up, eyes growing impossibly wider.

"_There's another soul here_..." He whispered.

Chica looked over at Foxy who was now creeping up to the kitchen door, wagging his tail behind him slowly. It probably wasn't the best idea for the damaged animatronic to be the one scoping it out but nobody called out to him for fear of alerting the intruder that they were approaching.

The other animatronics followed silently behind Foxy, unspeaking. Foxy finally reached the push doors of the kitchen and came to a stop, lowering his ears as he called out.

"Who's thar?" A raspy, cold voice replied, sending almost every animatronic scrambling a couple steps back.

"_**It's me...**_" Someone whispered.


	4. The Toys Live

"Who is it?" Chica asked in a whisper. Foxy let out a huff and turned away from the door.

"It's just Goldie." Foxy hissed and wandered up to the main stage, sitting down on the wooden platform with a frustrated huff and a wag of his tail. Golden Freddy let out a laugh, peeking out from the kitchen doors. "Hehe, did I scare you?"

Bonnie scoffed, glancing away sheepishly with chuckle. "Uh... no..." Golden Freddy smiled and walked out of the kitchen. He stood on the tips of his toes and wrapped the Puppet in a firm hug.

"How have you been big guy?" Goldie asked with a smile, wagging his little tail softly.

The altercation between Foxy and Freddy had clearly been dropped for the moment even though Freddy seemed uncomfortable. Foxy sat on the stage, quietly letting his fuse burn out. Screaming and yelling clearly wasn't getting them anywhere but he wasn't done with the conversation by any means. Felicity caught his gaze but he quickly looked away, wagging his tail angrily with a huff. The cat turned away and made her way to stand next to the Puppet.

"Wait a minute… If you didn't get scrapped... then..." The Puppet sighed and gave her a nod. "_They live_... _And from what I heard they plan to rebuild them_..."

"So were they ever scrapped?" Chica asked fearfully.

"_No... They were taken apart... They screamed for help every night but... I couldn't help them..._" A disturbed look came across the Puppet's face as he recalled the horrid memories. He wanted to banish them to the darkest corner of his mind but they always clawed at him, never letting him forget. A mechanical whirring noise grabbed the attention of them all and they turned to see Balloon Boy approaching. Lexy was looking over at them from her spot on the stage. Her head was cocked sideways curiously but she hadn't spoken. Goldie looked at the group with a small shrug. He had powered them on when the group's attention had momentarily shifted away from him. He hated seeing animatronics powered down but he'd never bothered to say it aloud.

Lexy remained in place and Balloon boy began making his way over towards the group. Puppet turned back to them all, face still fixed in an unhappy display of a frown.

"They just fixed Felicity up, right?" he asked. They all nodded in response. Their attention then turned to Foxy as he stood from the stage and made his way up to the Puppet.

"Ye mean to say that they're rebuilding the... the "Toys" and gettin' rid of us?"

The puppet nodded and let out a sigh. "_I don't know if you'll just be thrown into the backroom like before... I overheard Scott talking to some people… The new place will be bigger than the last._"

They all exchanged glances. Moving buildings wasn't something new to them but they felt that this would be their last location, considering how business had been slowing down lately.

Freddy and the others turned to look at Lexy. Bonnie winced.

"So she's a Toy?" Bonnie asked, his voice wavering in a way that it was clear he was upset. "And the rest of us are going to be... well... you know..." Bonnie went quiet, averting his gaze from Lexy and returning it to the Puppet. The Puppet merely shrugged and shook his head.

_"I can't say one way or another if you'll get scrapped. And you all know if they don't scrap you you'll be in storage… Left to decay just like before..._" They all nodded and didn't talk for a few deafeningly silent moments. Freddy eventually looked back up at Lexy.

"Does she have a soul?" The puppet nodded which made Freddy cringe. Wonderful, another dead child. "_Her soul is still in a state of sleep and won't wake up until tomorrow night..._"

The room went quiet once again and the animatronics shuffled their feet, gazing at the ground awkwardly. Foxy broke the silence this time around with a rather sad tone in his voice, clearly upset by the entire situation.

"So, what would be better? Sittin' in the back and gettin' torn apart or gettin' scrapped?" The question was directed at Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Felicity but no one really knew how to answer. Dying didn't seem inviting but becoming scrap parts wasn't appealing either.

"Well," Chica spoke up, "I don't want to be scrapped..." Bonnie turned to her.

"So you would rather be torn apart and used for spare parts? Have you forgotten that you had no hands, Chica? My face was completely ripped off! Foxy was falling apart piece by piece!"

Chica's brows furrowed and she let out a whine as she turned away. "I just don't want to die..."

Bonnie's anger melted away instantly and he moved forward, ears drooping guiltily as he hugged her. "I'm sorry, Chica..." Chica let the rabbit hug her but she was still visibly upset.

Felicity turned to the puppet lowered her ears back, worried. "When are we moving locations?"

The Puppet looked over at the others who were now staring back at him. _"In a week_..."

That threw them all into a further state of shock. No one could build up the courage to ask anything else, knowing it might be more than they wanted to know.

* * *

Foxy and Felicity sat in the cove, attempting to calm themselves down and put what was going to happen out of their minds. Felicity looked up at Foxy who had his face buried in his paw or what was left of it at least.

"Foxy?" Felicity called out quietly, not wanting to be loud enough for anyone outside of the cove to hear. "Yes, lass?" He asked, lowering his paw from his face, revealing tears in his eyes.

"I know it's not a good time to be asking this but... You said Freddy attacked you?"

Foxy nodded and rested the side of his cheek on his arms, which were resting on his knees.

"Are you… sure you know it was him?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"I know it was him, lassie... I couldn't see his face... it was too dark... But I heard him laughing and the shape of the figure in the dark... I know it twas him..."

Neither one of them spoke for a couple minutes. When Foxy spoke again, he turned to face her. "I might not be able to make it out of this one Fel, but you will. They just fixed ye up and made ye good as new." Felicity's eyes widened at the mere idea shook her head defiantly.

"NO! You guys have always been there for me! Especially you, Foxy. Even when... well... they made the Toys... You've always been there for me... and... and I can't handle seeing

you all be scrapped... like... like garbage..." The cat averted her gaze, too upset to keep looking at the fox. If she did she was afraid she'd cry. Foxy sighed and stood, walking over to the edge of the cove's stage. He pulled the curtains back slightly, peeking out at the others who were grouped together by the main stage, talking to each other. Puppet seemed to be getting along okay with Freddy but Foxy knew that the matter of his damaged state would be brought up soon enough, whether by him or the Puppet. Foxy turned back to look at Felicity, letting go of the purple curtain and letting it fall shut, blocking out all light once again. The darkness was comforting to him. He had spent so much time in the darkness of the cove that emerging into the light often left him disoriented at first- and it was a reason why he despised flashlights so much.

"Maybe we'll be okay lass. Thar's no tellin' who will get scrapped and who'll make it out okay..."

* * *

In another building inside of a box sat the mangled parts of the ones known as the toys. They had collected dust over the years they'd spent in storage, but otherwise they were in good enough shape to be pieced back together, even if it would take a lot of effort.

Scott took the pieces out one by one and thought to himself,

"_What can we use_?"


	5. Sing Our Song

It had been two days since the Puppet, Lexy and Balloon Boy had arrived and none of the animatronics could think clearly. Felicity couldn't help but remember what foxy had said the other night. "_Maybe we'll be okay lass..._"

The word "_maybe_" had echoed through her head all day. _Maybe _wasn't alright. It wasn't something that sat well with her at all. Her friends _couldn't _get scrapped. No, they wouldn't. She had to force herself to believe that somehow they were all going to make it out of this okay.

Somehow they were going to make it out of this... All of them. They just had to...

In the short time she had been there, Chica had befriended Lexy before any of the others had but they all seemed to be getting along. _Lexy_... What if Lexy was a Toy? _No_... Felicity needed to stop thinking about the Toys. They would arrive soon enough and whatever fate was in store for them couldn't be changed. It was out of their hands and Felicity just needed to accept that and stop worrying her head off. Pacing the room until her servos were sore and she was dizzy wasn't any help. Bonnie approached her slowly, watching her with a concerned expression before sitting down on the stage. He patted the wood with his paw and the cat reluctantly sat next to him but she refused to look up from the floor. Bonnie scanned his eyes over her, knowing full well how stressed she was. Felicity wrapped her arms around her stomach, wincing as she did so.

"Are you feeling alright? Are you still thinking about... them?" Bonnie asked. Felicity nodded and sighed, leaning forward to cover her eyes with her paws.

"I just don't get it... With all the security guards that have complained about us moving at night they have to know we're alive... Right?" Bonnie sighed and shrugged, shaking his head.

"I don't know. They had an "explanation" for why the Toys moved at the previous building… Something about them not having a proper night mode so they'd continue to wander around."

Felicity scoffed and sat up, lowering her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Night mode my tail." Her disgust melted away momentarily as a sweet memory filled her mind, bringing an small smile to her face.

"Do you remember Fred Bear's Diner?" She turned to Bonnie, softly wagging her tail.

"How could I forget?" Bonnie too smiled a bit at the memories of the old diner.

"That's where... well, _you know_. But then again that's how we became who we are today..."

Felicity's smile fell and she turned away. "Don't you ever wonder if our... our..."

The cat fell silent, unable to continue. Bonnie finished her question for her.

"Parents?" Bonnie glanced to her. "Yes. I do wonder if they miss us... or if they even remember us..." Felicity turned back to look at Bonnie, slightly surprised.

"How could they forget? We are- ..were... their kids." Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"That's true, but there are some horrible parents out there… What if ours didn't really like us?"

Felicity winced and glanced up, staring outside. "Well, if they hated us that's on them. But we aren't kids anymore... well... not physically anyway. We can't even remember them... How sad is that? We've forgotten our own parents… I just… I hope sometimes that they've forgotten us. It would be horrible having to remember us every day if they did love us."

Both animatronics fell quiet for some time until Bonnie spoke up once again.

"What if we could choose not to be this way... to never of been... murdered... Would you rather be Felicity or your human self?"

Felicity turned to Bonnie, a blank expression on her face.

"I would stay as I am now. If we hadn't been killed we wouldn't be good friends, Bon Bon."

She leaned over and gave him a pat on the back. Bonnie gave her a smile. Felicity looked over the rabbit's shoulder, watching the other animatronics congregating across the restaurant- all of them but Foxy. Felicity wondered quietly to herself,

_How long do we really have left?_

"_Freddy_..." A broken, shaky voice called out in the dark. "_Chica..._"

Another voice spoke up, answering the first's calls.

"_Mangle_?" Toy Chica was barely able to whisper the word due to her broken voice box.

"_You're here... I-I was afraid I was all alone... How long have we been out?_" Mangle called out. She was able to see anything in the pitch black room she was cooped in.

"_My eyes are broken..._" Toy Chica whispered. "_I can't light them up..._"

Mangle's eyes made a buzzing noise before flickering on, lighting up the room.

In front of the vixen lay the shredded pieces of her friends.

"What happened to ye?!" Mangle screeched as she struggled to crawl up to what was left of Toy Chica. The movement caused her body to snap and hurt but she didn't care.

Mangle glanced back, seeing body parts of all of her friends, twisted and mangled onto her. It clearly wasn't something anyone had intended on doing but being crammed together in storage had gotten severed parts stuck inside of her open body.

Mangle turned back to Toy Chica and whispered, "_They broke us... treated us like trash... and we have been in her for-_" Her voice box made a loud screeching noise and her body began to go into convulsions. Metal parts shook and echoed in the small space, clanging against the floor. "_Ye-ye-years... Why do ye think we have b-b-been powered ba-back o-on?_"

"Maybe they plan to put us back together... make us new again..." Chica whispered faintly, disturbed by her friend's involuntary movements but aware she couldn't help her.

"_I-I-I hope sooo-_" Mangle's voice box glitched again and the light in her eyes shut off, leaving the room in darkness once again. Mangle whined out.

"_I hope soo..._"

The days flew by and before anyone knew it, it was time to move to the new building.

Scott came in with some men and started boxing the animatronics up one by one.

The Puppet, Balloon Boy, Lexy, and Felicity were all going to be part of, "The new show" as Scott called it.

"Pretty soon Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will be popular again." He kept muttering happily to himself.

All of the animatronics were all loaded onto a truck, boxed in crates similar to the ones that Puppet, Balloon Boy and Lexy had come in. There was no source of light in the crates.

"It's so dark in here..." Chica whimpered to herself once the door of the truck had been slid down, locking them inside. There was no way anyone could hear them, so Foxy found no harm in replying.

"It'll be alright lass... It'll be alright..." Foxy tried to reassure her, questioning himself silently, wondering if what he just said was even true. It was going to be a long ride. About two hours away from the old location. Time seemed to have stopped inside the truck.

None of them spoke another thing until Puppet started quietly singing a song they had made up many years ago when they had felt down.

"_Let's celebrate... Don't contemplate... Time will fly by... Do not mistake... The glory days... Life passed us by.._." Felicity was sitting with her arms resting on her knees and her face buried in her arms. She lifted her head up and turned to face the direction of where The Puppet's voice was coming from. And she began to sing it with him.

"_Were we all eight? That's the mistake... We had to die..._"

Foxy quietly joined in. "_Hold on to what you remember... it's all becoming a blur..._"

Chica joined in as well, sounding as if she was trying not to cry. "Our souls are stuck here... that we confirm..." Freddy listened as he joined, singing the next verse with all the others. "_And when time slips on by... just try to remember... who and what we were..._

_and that we got dismembered..._" Tears rolled down Bonnie's face as he sang with them.

"_Our mothers... Our fathers... We don't remember... Our names... Our lives... A life_

_that passed us by... Forget the knife... Don't say goodbye... The time will come... When he is caught... Oh, how we fought... But we were just children..._"

Once the song was finished a hushed silence fell upon them for the rest of the ride.

The song repeated through their minds, though. They all wondered...

_Did they ever catch our murderer?_


	6. Toys Rebuilt

A bright light flooded into the truck, banishing the darkness. A voice stirred the animatronics from their peaceful quiet and they all listened closely, not daring to move or make a sound.

"The boss said just to put the crates into the building and he'd take care of the rest."

A deep voice called to someone. Chica's crate was the first to be moved and Chica tensed, locking all her body up when she felt her crate being moved.

"Did you ever see these animatronics perform?" The other man asked, busying himself with unloading Foxy's crate. The two crates were removed from the truck and lowered onto the asphalt onto a hand truck, then pushed inside of the building. The blonde man carrying Foxy shrugged and went quiet for a moment, trying to recall. He eventually gave a soft nod.

"I went when they opened the place back up and got those girlier shinier lookin' characters. The place was only open a couple weeks after I had gone from what I've heard."

"Oh, you saw the crappy ones then. I'm talking about the real ones. Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and the cat girl, whatever her name was." The men's voices became too distant for the animatronics in the truck to hear and a deafening silence fell upon them again. The sounds of a few birds singing and the wind eventually came through but nobody paid it any mind.

Freddy sat quietly, recalling when Scott had first made the others. After the company was sold to Scott, he made Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and Felicity. Freddy remembered how small that original building was and how lonely him and the Puppet were.

That all changed once they moved to the new building. They had seen so many buildings come and go. They would change locations like clothing, often leaving the previous location desolate and dead. Where had all that moving got them? More murders and children's deaths. It seemed like wherever they were, death followed. Switching locations didn't break the chain of bad luck they carried with them. Whatever fun, happy places left in the world- ones that promised to bring delight and fun to children- were always too good to be true. The world was cruel and innocence was a magnet for disaster. Freddy knew that fact all too well.

The silence seemed to last forever but finally they were all moved inside of the new building. They waited a long time after the men had left the building to speak, just to make sure no one was there. The sound of a robotic click came from Freddy as he sat up straight in his box.

"Is everyone here?" Freddy whispered out.

"Yes." was the collective whisper. Freddy made sure he heard all of them confirm their presence once by one before he felt at ease. Once everyone was accounted for, Chica spoke up.

"What now? Do we wait for Scott to show up?" Lexy spoke next.

"I heard those men talking… They said Scott would be here-" The sound of the front doors opening silenced the animatronic and a silence overtook the space once more.

Scott walked up to the crates and opened each one, looking to make sure all of his animatronics were there. Each animatronic became still- lifeless and limp when they heard him opening to the top to their crate. Playing dead was something they had gotten very good at over the years, and after all, who could play dead better than the dead? Once Scott's headcount was complete, he grinned ear to ear. What got him so excited about these robots was hard for most people to see. Their lifeless eyes and horrific expressions often creeped even the bravest adults out. Why children flocked to them was hard to tell but it was certainly turning a profit for whoever owned them. "Soon this place will be amazing! A mag-" Freddy began lipping the words in silence, rolled his eyes as Scott repeated the phrase the bear knew like the back of his paw.

"-ical place for kids and grown ups alike. Where fantasy and fun come to life." Freddy sitting in the safety of his crate. Thankfully Scott hadn't seen the mocking display but Chica had from beside the bear. Chica rolled her eyes and smiled a little, then quickly returned to looking dead.

Scott drug the wolf and cat out first, placing Lexy and Felicity on the main stage together.

He set Balloon Boy up near the entrance and the Puppet back in his gift box, shoving it aside to a corner. He would place it properly later. After setting up Balloon Boy, the Puppet, Lexy and Felicity, Scott locked up the building and drove away.

Golden Freddy walked through the main room slowly, looking around with a curious gleam in his eyes.. "What do you think?" He asked aloud to the others as he walked up to a carousel.

It was much bigger than the old one they had last time they encountered the toys.

Impaled through the golden bars were smaller versions of Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Lexy and Felicity. The small figure's faces were fixed in smiles and they were in a running position on all fours like they were real animals aside from Toy Chica who was standing upright as a real chicken would. Goldie gently traced his fuzzy fingers over the metal figures, feeling their cold paint against his fur with interest. They were clearly brand new.

"Stupid Toys." Golden Freddy muttered to himself, lowering his ears in distaste.

_"It's not their fault you know… It's not their call who replaces who._" Puppet replied to him, hovering closer to the bear. Gold shook his head and scoffed.

"No, but they're stuck up jerks who think they're better than us."

"Not Mangle..." Felicity spoke up from the stage, watching the two from across the room. The cat made her way off the stage and towards Gold and the Puppet.

"She was nice..." The cat added softly, recalling how they had befriended one another. She slowly placed her paws on the carousel figures, tracing over her own form's head slowly. Seeing herself on the carousel both excited and frightened her. On the one hand it was exciting to see someone other than Freddy getting something made in his likeness but on the other she noted that Foxy was nowhere to be seen on the ride. She swallowed down the sinking feeling that it was a sign that the company may have been done with the fox for good this time.

Foxy walked up to the trio and let out a sigh.

"Let's just hope that the kids don't tear apart the Lass again... She, of all the Toys, didn't deserve that..." Foxy's gaze turned away from the carousel as Lexy made her way up to them.

"Who is Mangle?" The she-wolf questioned. Foxy turned to her and wagged his tail slowly.

"She's the girl version of me." He said bluntly. There was little more that could be said about that. She was quite literally a recolored genderbent version of the pirate, aside from a few modifications and tweaks here and there. Lexy nodded.

"I see. So she is a Toy?" The wolf questioned. She had heard the others murmuring and complaining enough in the short time she had been around to pick up on the fact that they despised and maybe even feared the toys. Freddy mostly seemed envious of them.

"No!" Foxy barked back, raising his voice in defense of the vixen. "_Never_ call her a Toy!"

He demanded with a stern growl, baring his white and golden fangs.

"Okay, okay!" Lexy replied, holding her white paws up defensively. "Sorry, I didn't know."

Gold and Puppet were ready to intervene and try and calm Foxy down if need be. Foxy simply narrowed his eyes at Lexy and glanced away.

"Just don't do it again, lass." Foxy huffed as he walked away.

* * *

Mangle's power flickered on and her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw in front of her were the rest of the Toys, fully rebuilt and operational.

"...Where are we?" The fox looked down to see her body was rebuilt. Her eyes widened.

"I... I'm... My... I have my body again!" She sequeled out gleefully. An involuntary movement behind her caused her to turn and catch sight of her pink and white tail wagging back and forth. Mangle turned back to the others as they were automatically powering on. Toy Freddy was the first to awake. He looked up at Mangle with a small smile plastered to his plastic face. He didn't seem surprised that he had been reactivated in the slightest.

"We will perform again soon, Mangle..." He whispered with a devious grin.


	7. Through The Cupcake's Eyes

It had been a couple hours since the animatronics had arrived at the new building. Each animatronic had scoped the place out. Foxy had stumbled upon what was obviously the new pirate cove. It was much bigger than his old cove to put it lightly. The cove had to be at least ten times bigger than the previous cove. This one had a huge pirate ship that sat on a beach, complete with fake palm trees. The curtains looked identical to the ones in their previous location aside from looking as if they'd been soaked in even more glitter. Thankfully there was very little light on at the moment but Foxy couldn't imagine how much they'd sparkle when the show lights came on. Felicity, being a pirate, was most likely going to be placed in the cove alongside Mangle. Lexy on the other hand, well, no one really knew what her act would be. She didn't look like a pirate, that was for sure. Before the toys were made, Felicity would perform in the pirate cove as well as the main show stage. She, along with Foxy, could join the main three on the stage whenever they pleased. Then again, free roaming wasn't forbidden then, either.

At the previous building Felicity was stuck, only performing on the main stage due to the

pirate cove being "out of order". Unluckily for Foxy, he wasn't ever put on the main stage.

Felicity regretted being able to perform with the others at times. She didn't see how it was fair to keep Foxy in the darkness of the cove all day. Life wasn't fair, though.

Foxy turned to look back at Felicity a she eyed the artificial beach with amazement. He smiled briefly. Scott really had gone all out on this new pizzeria. The fox just hoped it was worth it.

* * *

"Bonnie," Freddy called out to the rabbit as he traced his fingers over the glossy surface.

"You need to see this..." Bonnie made his way over to the poster, catching sight of Toy Bonnie. The blue counterpart was holding his guitar and there was confetti raining down all around him. Above in big bold letters it read,

"**Come rock with Bonnie and the gang at Freddy Fazbears Pizza!"**

Bonnie rolled his eyes and scoffed, turning to walk away. "Girly piece of garbage."

The rabbit muttered as he stormed away.

Chica was sitting on the main stage, holding onto her cupcake firmly. She was staring into its eyes. As the treat's eyes turned to static, Chica perked up. The eyes then showed the office from the location they had just left. The cupcake had always doubled as a way to spy on the night guards but now it was a way to see what was going on back at their previous home.

"Hey, guys!" Chica called out excitedly. "They still haven't packed up the other cupcake from the office! We can still see into the office!" She yelled out. The others came rushing over, visibly interested. Inside the cupcakes eyes they could see Mike in the office with Scott.

"Thanks for helping me pack up, Mikey." Scott said as he took down a poster showing

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, then put it into a box. Scott looked to Mike with a smile.

"You can come up to the place with me if you want. Take a look around, you know."

Mike turned to Scott and handed him the fan to box up.

"Sure…. Oh, by the way, what do you plan to do with the old animatronics?"

"Well, I thought about scrapping them but in reality we could use spare parts if any

of the newer ones break down." Scott replied.

"Spare parts!" Bonnie spat hatefully. "I swear that's all he sees us as!" Bonnie growled.

"Well at least we aren't getting scrapped." Chica said, turning to Bonnie.

Scott grabbed onto the cupcake that sat on the office's desk and placed it in a box.

With their view gone, Chica sighed and put her cupcake down.

"Well," Chica spoke up, "We aren't getting scrapped. So that's good."

Foxy let out a sigh. "Aye. But we are bein' put in storage. And they'll use us fer spare

parts and nothin' more. We'll be torn to pieces again. I hope you didn't get too attached to yer face, Bon." Foxy said darkly, earning a mortified look from the rabbit who stood nearby.

The Puppet walked up the group and gave them a smile.

"Well... at least you won't be scrapped." The Puppet said with an ounce of hope. Chica looked down at her hands and winced. The memories of her inner wires sticking out came flooding back. "I wonder how long it will be before they take my hands again."

"I highly doubt they'll take yer hands again, lass." Foxy tried to assure her, patting her on the back. "I hope you're right, Foxy..." She mumbled.

* * *

"When did you say they're bringing us there?!" Toy Chica squealed with delight.

"Any day now." Toy Freddy replied with a grin.

"I can't wait to play my guitar again!" Toy Bonnie chirped up, clutching his guitar happily.

Mangle looked at her friends and smiled a little. Ever since she had powered on, she

couldn't help but wonder if the others had been scrapped. They were always so nice

to her. And if they had gotten scrapped, was it her fault?

She turned to look at her parrot who was perched on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" The bird quietly whispered to Mangle, keeping her voice low.

"Well..." Mangle whispered back, trying to remain quiet enough that nobody else would hear.

"Do you think the older ones got... Well... You know..."

"Scrapped?" Polly whispered back, filling in the blank Mangle didn't dare say.

Mangle nodded, lowering her ears shamefully at the very thought of her friends getting scrapped.

"I hope not..." Polly replied back. "Let's just hope we don't get ripped apart again..." The bird added. The mere thought of being ripped apart sent chills down Mangle's endoskeleton.

"I… I hope not..." Mangle mumbled with a shudder.


	8. Something Taken

Chica walked up to the front doors slowly. She peeked out the glass and caught sight of Scott driving up into the lot. The chicken turned quickly, lifting her hands around her beak so that her voice would be louder. "Scott's coming!" She yelled out in warning.

Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica quickly ran back to their crates and got inside of them.

The Puppet, Balloon Boy, Lexy and Felicity ran back to their spots where Scott had set them up. Golden Freddy evaporated into thin air, hiding somewhere nobody knew as he usually did.

Scott walked inside and made his way up to Chica's crate. He pulled it into a hallway, out of sight. Next he took Freddy and Bonnie's crates down into the hallway as well.

Scott came back a couple of minutes later and looked into Foxy's box. He stared down at the red fox who was sitting lifeless inside. Scott gently extended a hand to stroke the top of his head but was interrupted by the sound of the front doors opening. Some men came walking into the building. "Hey fellas." Scott greeted as the walked up to Foxy's box. Scott bent down to grab the top of the crate. He then put the lid back on, making sure the crate was sealed tight.

"This the one?" One of the men asked. Scott nodded. The men loaded Foxy's crate onto a hand trolley and pushed him outside. Once the men had exited the building Scott walked outside and locked the doors behind him. The men loaded Foxy onto a big truck, then drove away. Scott's vehicle tailed the truck and both vanished out of sight behind some trees.

"FOXY!" Felicity yelled out from the stage once the humans were gone. She leapt off the stage and ran up to the door, putting her paws on the glass with a howl.

"FOXY!" She screamed as tears rolled down her face. She wanted desperately to break the glass and run after that truck. She knew that she wouldn't be able to catch up with it, though. Still, she had stood on the stage motionless. She hadn't done a damn thing to stop Foxy from being taken. She really couldn't have, though. The Puppet walked up and looked out the window.

"He's gone..." He whispered softly and bent down to hug her. She pulled away from him before he could embrace her and ran down the hallway that Scott had took the others down into.

She came upon a door that read "_Employee's only"_. Felicity tried to open the door but couldn't get it opened. It was locked. She tried kicking the door down but the door didn't budge.

"Goldie!" She screamed, still sobbing. "Freddy! Chica! Bonnie!..."

Felicity shook and pulled her hands away from the door. She pressed her back against the wall and sunk down to the floor, burying her face in her paws and sobbing.

In the basement, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie all turned on the lights in their eyes.

"We're in a basement..." Chica whispered out uncomfortably. "It's too dark... I... I don't like it

Here..." She whimpered. Bonnie stood and walked up to a door that lead to the stairs they had been carried down. He grasped onto the handle and tried to turn it. "It's locked..." He whispered.

"What do we do Freddy?" Chica whined, clearly on the verge of crying.

Freddy sighed, lowering his ears. "There's nothing we _can _do..."

Chica started whimpering and stood, rushing over to bury her face in Bonnie's chest.

She shook, clearly petrified of what was going to happen to them. Bonnie hugged her back firmly and looked to Freddy. Freddy averted his gaze and pulled his knees further into his chest.

Freddy sat in the corner, unable to watch his friends cry.

Upstairs, Golden Freddy materialized in front of Felicity. "Hey, hey!" He said softly, bending down and getting on his knees in front of the cat. "What happened?" He asked, kneeling down next to her. "They took Foxy... And they're going to scrap him..." She whimpered.

"How would you know they are scraping him?" The yellow bear asked.

"Why else would they have taken him?" She replied, wiping her tears.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Scott said something about fixing him." Golden Freddy said gently.

Felicity sniffled and wiped her tears. She looked up at him with hesitant hope in her eyes.

"Are... Are you sure?" Goldie grinned at her and reached out, resting a paw on her shoulder.

"As sure as Toy Freddy's fat." He chuckled. Felicity reached out and pushed herself to her knees, wrapping the bear in a tight hug. She buried her face in his shoulder and trembled slightly.

Goldie was taken back by the sudden embrace at first but quickly relaxed, hugging his friend back. He rubbed her back up and down slowly.

"It'll be okay, Fel…"

* * *

Some time later, Chica was still crying into Bonnie's chest when Golden Freddy appeared in the basement. Bonnie looked up to him, now sitting on the floor with Chica.

"What's going on up there?" The rabbit asked.

"Scott took Foxy..."

Chica pulled away from Bonnie with a gasp and started sobbing impossibly harder.

Bonnie resumed hugging her and looked back at Golden Freddy.

"Are they... gonna scrap him?" He asked.

"Well if i recall correctly, I think Scott said he would fix Foxy." Goldie replied.

"But didn't he also say that "_this place will be good as new_? Then he ended up moving us."

"I think he meant the company in general..." Goldie said.

"Foxy is going to be ok... Isn't he?" Chica asked, pulling her face away from Bonnie's

chest to face the golden bear once again.

"He will be..." Bonnie assured her as he stroked her head. "He will be..." He repeated, as if the more he said it the more likely it would be to be true.


	9. Blissful Darkness

"_Chica... Chica_!" Freddy whispered out harshly as the lights in his eyes flickered on.

In front of him Bonnie and Chica were both curled up, sleeping. Bonnie was leaning against the wall and Chica was laying on his chest. Freddy had no idea what time it was. It was so dark that he couldn't even see a speck of light in the darkness that surrounded them without using their eye lights. They hadn't said a word after Golden Freddy left once he told them about Foxy.

Foxy had always been a good friend to all of them, so hearing about him being taken was absolutely heart wrenching. Freddy silently recalled how Foxy had claimed he attacked him.

Freddy knew Foxy and he knew the fox wouldn't make up something like that... Would he? No... But it was obvious he had been attacked but by who or what Freddy didn't know.

What if Foxy really was being scrapped? Would he die thinking Freddy hurt him? Freddy winced and shut his eyes tightly, cutting off all the light in the dark basement. No. Foxy couldn't die and he wouldn't. Scott said that he was going to fix Foxy and for the man's sake he better have been true to his word. Then again, Scott had also said, "Once we get Foxy fixed, this place would be as good as new!" By "this place" did he just mean the company?

A thousand thoughts were running through Freddy's head. He couldn't keep thinking like this. He had to stay strong for the others. Freddy always tried to be the leader. The bear was the one to keep everyone else calm and hopeful, especially after the Puppet had left them. The Puppet wasn't in the basement with them, though, so it was up to him to keep Chica and Bonnie positive and hopeful. Freddy looked back at Chica who was still peacefully sleeping on Bonnie. Freddy smiled softly and looked away, letting his eye lights power off. He wasn't going to wake her.

He decided he just needed to sleep through this... Just for now. They'd get out of the basement soon enough. Freddy trusted that Gold or Puppet would find a way, even if they could only creep out of the dark basement in the dead of night.

* * *

It was about 5:30 A.M. Upstairs, the Puppet and Balloon Boy were sitting next to each other at a party table, worrying that Foxy would be getting scrapped, regardless of what Golden Freddy said. Felicity had refused to face any of the others and was hiding away inside a game room, tucked in between two arcade machines. Nobody except Goldie had attempted to talk to her. There was no way to console her further.

The Puppet turned to look at Balloon Boy with a worried expression but he didn't speak. It was time for him to return to his box, he knew. Scott would most likely arrive soon and the rising sun made the Puppet feel queasy. Maybe that was just from worrying all night, though. The tall, masked figure stood, towering over the smaller animatronic. He gave BB a sympathetic look before turning to head towards his box. Slowly, he wandered back to his gift box and crawled inside. He slid the lid on, sighing contentedly as darkness enveloped him.

He realized just how far he had brought everyone… Ever since the day when they were murdered, he always told them that if they could somehow find out who murdered them and that their souls could be set free. But what of Foxy? If he got scrapped would his soul pass on our just wander the earth eternally? If he did get scrapped, the chances of his soul finding them again was slim. A lost soul without a body would most likely be doomed to wander aimlessly through the mortal world forever. Golden Freddy was something … interesting. It was almost as if his soul had melded with his body, making him both physical and spiritual. He could teleport, walk through walls, get into the night guard's heads and yet he could still be hurt by physical things and time still ate away at his mechanical body, rusting it and letting it decay.

Puppet sighed and peeked out of his box to looked at the others.

Balloon Boy and Lexy were getting along just fine, thankfully. Without any of the other animatronics around, Puppet was glad to know that Lexy wouldn't be alone. The Toys were due to arrive any day now. Felicity had become completely reclusive since they took Foxy away.

She had refused to leave the game room for hours and then slipped into the pirate cove.

The cat had to snap out of this before it was time to put on one of her shows.

At the previous building all their shows were programmed into them so they could just let their robotic parts take over and do nothing all day if they chose to. But now they were expected to come up with new shows by themselves. There were chips implanted into them now that allowed them to construct shows on their own. The Puppet had heard Scott bragging to someone over the phone how much time and money this new technology would save.

When the animatronics automatically programmed themselves there was no need to write up and construct new shows to entertain the kids. The Puppet just hoped that things would be alright. New technology didn't always mix well with the animatronics, and even though it wouldn't be up to them to come up with the new shows- as it would be their mechanical sides forming their scripts to follow- Puppet still found himself worrying.

* * *

In another building sat the Toys and Mangle.

"Why do we have to wait so long?" Toy Chica whined out.

"Because they're making a new animatronic." Toy Bonnie replied, seemingly ignoring how whiny the chicken was being. He was clearly used to her whiny, high pitched voice. Mangle looked over at the only door in the room as it opened. Polly peaked around her head to try and see what two men were carrying in. The Toys turned their attention to the men and what they were carrying.

The humans didn't seem to care that the animatronics were powered on and checking them out. They were obviously used to the robot's curiosity, having been assured by Scott that the Toys were nothing more than artificial intelligence. Upon further inspection Mangle saw that the newcomer looked red. Mangle's yellow eyes widened as the men carried in

what looked to be a fox. Not just any fox...

"_Foxy_!" Mangle gasped.


	10. Captain Foxy

Foxy was powered off. The two men sat him down so that the fox was standing up, then flipped his power switch on. It took a couple of seconds for him to power on. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around, clearly alert and confused. Where was he?

Mangle slowly him, reaching out her paw hesitantly as if he wasn't truly Foxy he'd bite her.

"F...Foxy? Is that you?" She whispered as she finally gained the courage to touch him. The pink and white fox gently stroked the side of his cheek, trying to make sure he was real. Foxy's eyes widened and he lunged forward, scooping the other fox into a tight hug, spinning her around.

"Mangle! They fixed ye up!" Foxy grinned happily. He set her down gently and took in the sight of her new body. She had a light pink underbelly and a red bow tie on her neck. There was a red bow on her tail as well. She even had a new hook! It had been so long since the two had seen each other that Foxy found it hard to believe this was real. The last time he had seen Mangle she was nothing more than a twisted mess of wires and parts, broken beyond repair- or so he thought. Mangle giggled, holding her paw up to her cheek bashfully.

"They fixed you too!" She beamed, wagging her tail like an overexcited puppy.

Foxy's eyes widened as he looked down at his own body. He didn't have a single tear on him!

Foxy looked at his paw and let out a surprised gasp. The metal wasn't visible at all anymore! He was good as new. Foxy realized then that he wasn't going to be scrapped like he had first feared and that he'd be performing alongside Mangle and Felicity back at the new location. The thought excited him more than anything had in years. He turned to Mangle with a wide, toothy grin.

"When are we leavin'?" He asked. Mangle smiled and wagged her tail impossibly faster with excitement.

"We overheard Scott talking and he said as soon as the other animatronic was fixed, that being you, we would leave!" Polly flew over to Mangle and landed on her shoulder.

"Foxy! Polly chirped excitedly, ruffling her feathers up joyfully.

"Aye, the bird can fly now?" Foxy questioned, rather surprised. Their technology really was advancing rather quickly. He recalled when they couldn't do much more than turn and sing on their stages. He thought it was a huge leap when they were able to walk but this took the cake.

"Yeah!" Mangle beamed. "And guess what! We get to walk around during the day again!"

Foxy was in disbelief. Even after the bite, they were going to let him of all animatronics walk

Around? Granted, that incident wasn't his own doing and he was being controlled by someone other than himself. He had never bothered to say that to anyone except Felicity but that confession had been cut short by the arrival of Lexy and the others. He hadn't felt that he had enough time to get it all off his chest before things got hectic and while he knew Felicity would believe him blindly, he wasn't sure what the others would say. The panic that it would cause them all would get out of hand rather quickly. The idea of being able to be overridden and controlled by outside forces petrified the fox but he knew he _had_ to tell someone before he was taken. With the arrival of the new animatronics Foxy had realized he may not have had much time left to do just that. Part of him hoped that Felicity wouldn't bring it up when he returned.

All memories of that day sickened him.

Scott interrupted the fox's thoughts when he walked into the room. Foxy turned to see him approach Toy Freddy. It was obvious the man was talking to the bear.

"Since when did he start talkin' to us?" Foxy whispered to Mangle.

"He thinks we just have really advanced AI." She whispered back.

"We can talk to anyone whenever we want again, just like my first location."

The two fox fell quiet when Scott walked up to Foxy.

"Hey! Look who's good as new!" He chuckled and examined Foxy.

"You'll fit nicely into Pirates Cove." Foxy hesitated before replying, almost too scared to speak. It all seemed too good to be true.

"I'm goin' ta perform again?" Saying the words aloud filled the old fox with overwhelming joy.

Scott nodded. "And you'll need this-" He turned and opened up a box. Scott carefully pulled out a black pirate hat with a white jolly roger on the front. "-Captain Foxy." Scott finished.

"I'm goin' to perform again..." Foxy quietly whispered to himself. "And... I will walk during the day again..."

Freddy sat in the basement with his friends, trying to come up with someway to cheer them up.

Goldie appeared in the basement before Freddy could attempt to do anything.

"Uhh... Freddy?" Golden Freddy called out quietly.

"Yes?" Freddy replied as the lights in his eyes flickered on, allowing them all to see.

"A truck just pulled up front... they are unloading the...you know..."

Freddy sighed. "How many are there?"

"Five..." Golden Freddy replied.

"Five?!" Bonnie gasped, ears perking up in horror.

"But... wait a minute…" Chica interrupted. "There are only four Toys... Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Mangle... Not that I like calling her a Toy, but... who else could there be?"

It suddenly struck them and they all gasped. "Foxy!"

Outside, Scott was having some men carry the crates inside that contained "The Toys". All the animatronics had seen the truck coming except for Felicity who was still hiding away in the

pirate cove. All the others had gone back to their spots and pretended to be powered off. Felicity's ears perked up from inside the cove when she heard the doors open. She was leaning against the outside of the ship, curled in on herself.

"Oh no..." She quietly whined. If they found her out of the spot they had put her in Scott might think she was defective and have her scrapped. She had to sneak back onto the stage and quick. The cat stood quickly but it was too late. The curtains of the cove flew open and there stood Scott. A couple men were carrying a crate behind him.

"These new models have better AI than I thought!" Scott laughed cheerfully as he walked up the wooden steps of the stage and into the cove. Felicity had no idea what was going on. AI? Did he think she was already programmed to find her way to the cove?

"Just set her in her fellas." Scott said and turned to the men. They opened up the box they were carrying and carefully lifted Mangle out of it.

"Mangle!" Felicity thought, barely resisting blurting out the words. She was brand new! Even her parrot! Mangle had never looked better! The men set the vixen down in the cove and flipped her power switch on. Scott looked back to the men who were now carrying the empty crate back outside and to their truck. Scott called out,

"Go ahead and get the other one. I'll make sure she's working fine."

Scott walked in front of Mangle and waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"..._System fully operational._" Mangle said in a monotone voice. She was simply following her program, announcing if her systems were working when she powered on.

"Good." Scott said, then turned his attention to the returning men. They were carrying a second box up to the cove. They set the box down and lifted Foxy out of it.

"Foxy!?" Felicity called out, unable to keep the words in when she saw them lift him out of the box. He was fixed! There wasn't a single scratch on him!

Scott walked up to the pirate fox and flipped his power on.

"Aye! I be Foxy the pirate fox! Ye be in me pirates cove!" Foxy boasted, repeating a part of one of his old shows he used to perform. Scott behind Foxy and flipped a switch inside of the fox. "There we go." Scott hummed, closing the opening in the animatronic's back.

"Now you don't have to repeat the same shows over and over again. You come up with your own. Got it?" Scott asked Foxy, thinking he was simply giving a command to a soulless robot.

"Aye." Foxy nodded, still in complete shock of what was happening.

"Good." Scott replied as he walked out of pirates cove and helped the men carry the other boxes in. Foxy turned to Felicity who was still in awe over her companion being fixed.

"Where are the others?" Foxy asked walking up to her. He was unable to stop a small, comforting smile from forming on his face as he approached the cat.

"In... in the basement..." Felicity replied quietly.

"What are they doing there?" Mangle demanded, almost scaring the other two pirates with her voice. Felicity had almost forgotten she was present, wrapped up in the relief that Goldie had been right. The cat averted her gaze and lowered her ears shamefully as if it was her fault.

"They're using them for...spare parts..." She sighed, flicking her tail slowly in an upset manner.

"They're… _**WHAT**_?!" Foxy hissed.


	11. Golden Stars

Foxy was outraged. He hadn't stopped pacing the cove since he'd been told that the others had been locked away. His friends had been just thrown in the basement like trash and he couldn't do a thing about it. How dare they do that to his friends? It was different when they were all being treated as nothing more than spare parts but Foxy felt sick to his stomach. He felt that he had somehow cheated his way out of joining them and being thrown into the dark. Now he knew how Felicity felt when she was the only one from their group that continued to be operational when the Toys had first reared their ugly, shiny faces. Foxy felt ashamed that he was still allowed to perform while his friends were rotting in the dark. He had to get them out somehow- no matter what it took. He looked at Mangle. "Do ye know if Scott has a key to the basement, lass?"

Mangle went silent, thinking for a minute before responding with a nod.

"I think I saw him with some keys on his belt before we got shipped here. The key to the basement would probably be on that key ring." Foxy nodded and thought for a moment.

"We need a plan to distract him so we can get at that key."

"I can distract him." Mangle offered, not missing a beat.

"Me and Polly could-" Mangle fell silent when she heard the Toys talking nearby, just outside the cove. Mangle's eyes widened and she lowered her ears, looking to Foxy and Felicity..

"They're awake..." Mangle whispered. "It's not safe to talk now... Don't tell them anything about any of this or else they'll tell Scott." The two other pirates silently nodded and made their way out the cove. They may as well get their reunion with the Toys over with.

"Ah, Foxy!" Toy Freddy called out with a hearty chuckle. "It's so good to see you!"

Foxy wasn't sure if the bear was being serious or not but he wasn't putting his trust in the toys anytime soon. He needed the overly-shiny bot to trust him, though. He sucked it up and gave the Toy a friendly smile and nod. Toy Freddy smiled wider when he saw that Foxy returned the smile.

"Aye. Nice to see ye too, lad." Foxy replied, looking over to the other Toys who were all staring at him. Felicity emerged from behind the fox, eyeing the room suspiciously.

"Where's Lexy?" The cat asked. Toy Bonnie grinned cheerily, showing off his buck teeth.

"The boss said he had to program her with some kind of new software or something." He said.

"Oh." Felicity quietly replied with a nod. She looked over at Mangle as the white and pink fox made her way up to Toy Freddy. Mangle gave the bear a half-hearted smile.

"Do you happen to know when we're opening?" Mangle asked him.

"Tomorrow morning." Toy Chica squealed with glee. "And I get to perform for the kids!"

She added, gripping her cupcake tightly in her hands. Foxy was visibly nervous. He hadn't put on a show since 1987 and now he had to come up with a show himself? He wasn't sure how this new program in his systems would work, but part of him feared that the new program wouldn't supply him with any show that was good enough for the kids.

* * *

Later that night, Foxy was lying awake in pirates cove, thinking.

"_I have to come up with a show by tomorrow morning_? _What am I gonna do_?" But more importantly, what was he going to do about his friends? The fox still didn't quite grasp that it wasn't directly up to him to figure a show out by himself. The program would put the show in his code but he could change it if he did so please. That ability made him anxious. There was too much going on too fast for the fox and he found himself overthinking everything as he always did.

* * *

Meanwhile in the basement, Freddy sat in the dark, humming his favorite song, trying to get to sleep. While the animatronics didn't need to sleep it still helped them pass the time.

"Freddy?" Chica whispered as she quietly crawled over to him.

"Yeah, Chica?" Freddy replied, sitting up from his slouching position.

"Why hasn't Golden Freddy come back yet?" Freddy sighed.

"I don't know... He probably is just trying to console Felicity or something. He'll be back soon I'm sure." Freddy knew that Felicity would be damn near unconsolable with Foxy gone. Since Gold hadn't returned to tell them that Foxy had been returned, Freddy had begun to fear the worst. Chica wasn't too sure about the reason for Gold's absence, though. He had been gone now for over an hour. He was just supposed to be checking if the fifth box that had arrived was indeed Foxy. What had happened to him? Was he just busy? Chica hoped he was alright.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Foxy had greeted the the toys and the sun had finally set.

Foxy was peeking out of the pirate cove. He quietly snuck out of the cove and went up to the front door. He could've swore he had just seen Golden Freddy outside. He couldn't be

outside! Had that bear finally lost his mind?

In the cove, Felicity had awoken to see that Foxy wasn't there.

"Foxy?" She whispered out as she looked around the cove. No one was there except

Mangle and Polly. Felicity snuck over to the entrance of the cove and looked out to see

Foxy... Walking out the door? She quickly and quietly darted out of the cove and ran

up to him. "Foxy!" She whispered out frantically. Foxy jumped, clearly startled by her voice.

"Jeez, Fel!" The fox yelped out but quickly lowered his voice back to a whisper.

"Ye scared the crap out o' me! What do ye want?"

"I want to know what you're doing out here. Were you trying to go outside?!"

"Look out thar! Don't tell me that's not Goldie!" He pointed to Golden Freddy who was standing outside in the lot. Felicity's eyes widened in horror.

"I'll go get Mangle. She-" Foxy cut her off.

"No! We don't need anyone else knowin' 'bout this." Felicity hesitated for a moment but nodded.

"Be careful..." she whispered as Foxy quietly walked up to the door.

"Once I close the door it will lock behind me. I need ye to open it when I come back

up. And be quiet." Foxy ordered. Felicity nodded and Foxy silently slipped out the door. The new building was basically in the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded by trees and there wasn't a city light in sight. Foxy looked up and gasped. Stars... Thousands of stars sparkled in the sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight! It was the first time he had seen real stars in... he didn't know how long! They twinkled and shone like the glitter on the curtains of the cove, only brighter.

"Pretty, aren't they?" Golden Freddy asked, not bothering to look at him.

"Y...Yeah..." Foxy was in awe of the glistening white specs that filled the sky. He had

completely forgotten about he world around him. Golden Freddy turned to him and sighed.

"Enjoy it while you can before you get replaced, Foxy..."

Foxy immediately snapped out of his trance and his eyes widened. He turned to look at the bear. Foxy lowered his ears, obviously disturbed by the other's words.

"Replaced?"


	12. A Life Once Lived

"Are ye sayin' the lot'o us are gettin' replaced? I doubt they'd pitch us after fixin' us up, Gold."

Foxy said. Goldie shook his head and sighed, averting his gaze from the fox.

"No... Not yet anyway... You will someday, though... You guys replaced me..."

"We… what?" Foxy questioned, clearly taken back by the statement. Foxy had replaced one of his friends? How was he going to be able to live with that guilt?

"Why do you think it was called 'Fredbear's Family Diner'? Because I was Fredbear... I

was so excited when I heard they were getting me some other animatronic friends... What I

didn't know was Fredbear's Family Diner was going to change to Freddy Fazbear's

Pizza... Pretty soon everyone forgot about me... Even the kids..." Gold was barely holding

back tears, clearly on the verge of crying. Foxy dropped his ears guiltily.

"W...why didn't ye ever tell us?" Foxy had always assumed that Gold had been from another location that had closed but the fact that him and the others had replaced the bear upset him.

"I didn't want to make you guys feel bad... Plus there was nothing that could be done

about it. It is what it is... And one day we'll all get scrapped so it doesn't really matter..."

Foxy was silent for sometime. "I'm sorry lad..." Was all the fox was able to say.

"Don't be... It wasn't your fault..." Goldie tried to assure him with a gentle, friendly smile.

"What are ye doin' out here anyway?" Foxy questioned, glancing him with a soft look. Foxy felt like the bear had already been put through enough just by having to tell him about his past. Yelling and barking at him didn't seem like the best option. Gold may have simply teleported away, anyway. Goldie looked back up at the stars with a fond smile.

"Thinking... But I should get back downstairs... The others are probably wondering where I'm

at." Foxy felt like he should say more- try to console Gold and apologize for whatever he and the others had put him through- but the moment had passed and Gold was already walking back up the front door. Felicity opened it slowly, trying to prevent the bells that hung above the door from making too much noise. Alerting the others wasn't on her agenda.

"Go back to the cove and get some sleep. I'll be downstairs with the others. I'll tell them your alright." Golden Freddy whispered in the quiet of Foxy's mind.

Foxy gave a small nod, just enough movement for Gold to see but not for Felicity to ask questions. He felt as if the conversation Gold just had with him should be kept between them, at least for then. Foxy came back inside, watching closely as Felicity eased the door shut.

Once they were in the clear- no longer at risk of waking the Toys- the two walked back into the cove. Foxy led the way and Felicity followed close behind. They remained silent until they had reached the cove. Felicity broke the silence with a whisper, not wanting to wake Mangle.

"What happened out there?" Felicity whispered to Foxy, blue eyes wide with curious.

"I saw them… I saw stars! Real stars! Not like the ones in the cove. They were big and

bright and beautiful!" He tried to keep his voice at a whisper but his excitement was making that rather difficult. Felicity's eyes got impossibly wider and she perked up.

"Really?! How bright are they?" It had been so long since she had been able to stand under the stars that she had nearly forgotten how they looked. Staring at them from the windows of the pizzeria just wasn't the same as being outside under the night sky, staring above into space.

"Brighter than the light in the office be." Foxy chuckled. "Come on, now. Let's get to sleep.

We have a big day ahead of us." Foxy lowered himself to the wooden floor of the cove with a yawn. He curled up into a ball and wrapped his fluffy tail around his face. Felicity made herself comfortable nearby, curling into a similar position. She made her bed for the night up against the ship. Both of them quickly fell asleep and the night flew by in the blink of an eye.

* * *

In the basement, Golden Freddy's sudden appearance accidentally startled his friends.

"AHG!" Bonnie yelped in a high pitched, feminine voice. While all of them had jumped, not even Chica squealed like the rabbit had. The others bots giggled at Bonnie's outburst.

"So do you think my singing voice is getting better?" Bonnie asked playfully, attempting to make a joke out of his shame. It was always best to laugh about things and move on, he found. Freddy was grinning wide, showing off his teeth as he laughed.

"Really pretty, Bon. Why don't you sing us Mary had a little lamb?" Freddy teased.

"I would but I don't have my guitar... MY GUITAR!" Bonnie shrieked in panic. The rabbit quickly turned on his eye lights, immediately catching sight of it in the corner.

"Oh. Never mind... We're good." He sighed, relieved that his beloved instrument hadn't been given to his counterpart. That girly rocker-wannabe would've soaked the whole thing in glitter.

"Is Foxy back?" Chica peeped up, looking up at Gold from the floor.

"He sure is. Him, Mangle and Felicity are all in the pirate cove sleeping."

"How's Lexy doing?" Freddy asked.

"Scott took her for some last minute updates or something. She should be back

tomorrow morning." Golden Freddy explained. Chica yawned and slid back against the wall. "Well, I'm going to sleep, then." With Foxy's wearabouts now known, she felt comfortable drifting off into unconsciousness. Bonnie yawned and stretched his legs out, making himself comfortable against the wall as well. He curled up into a ball and let his ears hang down lazily.

"Me too." Bonnie said. Golden Freddy smiled softly, looking at the other three animatronics.

"Hang on..." Gold closed his eyes for a moment and lifted his head up, pointing his nose towards the ceiling. He opened his eyes a moment later, projecting what he had seen outside across the entire space. The beautiful blue of the sky covered the ugly, grey concrete walls. Sparkling, shimmering stars speckled the blue. They were a perfect copy of what he had seen outside.

The room glistened and sparkled beautifully, making the small space seem a little less dreary.

It didn't even look like a basement anymore. If they didn't know better, it would have seemed as if the room itself was made of the sky. All of the animatronics stared in awe at the sight they hadn't seen forever. The stars were so simple, yet beautiful.

"When did you learn to do that?" Freddy asked, unable to take his eyes off the beautiful sight around him. Gold smiled to him and let out a soft chuckle.

"Who says you can't teach an old bear new tricks?"

"It's beautiful..." Chica quietly whispered as she crawled over to Bonnie. She sat down next

to him, barely hesitating before she cuddled up to him. If he could blush, his face would have been bright red. Bonnie glanced over to Freddy who was sitting at the other end of the room as if to silently ask, "_Are you seeing this?_" Freddy gave Bonnie an encouraging smile and rolled over

onto his side, facing the wall. Freddy watched as the wall sparkled and shimmered as he drifted off to sleep, almost forgetting entirely that he had been demoted to spare parts.

Bonnie was almost completely still, frozen in what felt like a mix of excitement and fear.

"She... She likes me?!" The rabbit silently asked himself before dozing off with Chica still lying on his fluffy, purple chest.

* * *

Foxy awoke to the sound of the front doors opening. His mechanical eyes struggled to adjust to the world around him for a moment. The fox pushed himself up into a sitting position, feeling rather stiff and groggy despite the fact he didn't actually need sleep.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Foxy could hear Scott exclaim as the man walked up to the main stage and woke the Toys. Scott had figured that they just went into some kind of sleep mode at night. He tapped on Toy Freddy's head, waking the animatronic bear. Toy Freddy woke with a start, big eyes shooting open in confusion at the sudden touch.

"_What_?! Oh, hey boss!" Toy Freddy greeted the man with an awkward nod, then quickly woke Toy Bonnie And Toy Chica.

"What? Oh, it's morning already?" Toy Bonnie asked, stretching his arms and legs out before grabbing his guitar. Unlike Chica, both Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were a little slower waking fully. Scott stood by, watching them interact.

"When are we gonna open the doors?!" Toy Chica squealed out, bouncing up and down excitedly. Toy Bonnie rolled his eyes and shook his head, letting out an amused scoff.

"Calm down, Chica." The blue rabbit chuckled. Scott smiled and walked back off the stage, leaving his 'advanced robots' to prepare for their grand opening.

"In about ten minutes." Scott informed Toy Chica.

Scott left Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy to deal with their hyperactive playmate while he went

out to his truck to retrieve Lexy. Once he had gotten the crate unloaded he pushed her inside, back up to the stage to set her up. She powered on and looked around the room.

"You guys tell her the show idea you have while I go wake the pirates." Scott told the others. Lexy seemed disoriented from waking but Toy Freddy gave Scott a nod. The man seemed satisfied with that and began to make his way towards the pirate cove.

* * *

About an hour had passed since Scott had arrived and all the animatronics were nearly ready for the day to begin. Inside the cove, Mangle was straightening her bow ties on both her neck and tail. Polly sat on her shoulder, bouncing around a chirping eagerly.

"I can't wait to perform!" Mangle exclaimed, having just being informed by Foxy the performance she was about to put on. Foxy had been able to transfer the automated script his systems had made to her programming directly through her back panel. He had done the same to Felicity.

"Me either!" Felicity giggled, wagging her tail excitedly.

"What about you, Foxy?" Mangle asked, looking to her captain.

"I'm excited too, lassie..." Foxy lied as he peeked out of the curtains. He was anxious, if anything.

Parents and their children had already lined up, waiting eagerly outside the front door.

"_What if someone controls me and makes me bite again?_" Foxy thought to himself. He wasn't the type of person to share his feelings, especially about his worries about the bite happening again. He did his best to assure himself that, No, it wouldn't happen ever again. Foxy knew he needed to focus on what lay ahead... Their performance.


	13. A Show To Remember

Foxy took a deep breath in an attempt to soothe himself and clear his mind.

"Time to do this..." He quietly said to himself. Foxy peeked out the cove, seeing parents and their children flooding in through the front door. Foxy's eyes widened. The image of a little brown haired boy standing next to his mother flashed in his mind.

"Get outta me head!" Foxy hissed as he covered his eyes and backed away from the entrance of the cove. As he stumbled back, Mangle rushed up to him, eyes blown wide.

"Foxy! Are you alright?" Foxy rubbed his face and nodded.

"Yeah.. I'm alright..." He sighed before covering one of his eyes with his eyepatch.

The fox walked past Mangle swiftly and headed into the pirate ship.

Mangle didn't know what had happened to upset Foxy but she had other things to worry about.

Felicity passed Foxy as she walked out of the pirate ship. She instantly noticed he was upset.

"What's wrong?" She asked him as he walked past. Foxy didn't bother to look at her.

"Nothin.' Don't worry about it, lass..." Foxy muttered and quickly walked past her, into the

ship. Felicity made her way over to Mangle, clearly confused.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked Mangle. Mangle simply shrugged as she got into her position on the stage for their show.

"Ready?" the pink and white fox called out.

"Ready!" Felicity called back from up in one of the artificial palm trees. There were sounds of children giggling and screaming from outside the cove. It was enough to make them nervous. "Are you used to this many kids?" Mangle asked. Felicity shook her head.

"Not at all." The cat replied as she hid herself in the green leaves of the trees.

The purple curtains came open a moment later, revealing Mangle on the stage.

Every seat in front of the stage was filled and there were even children sitting and standing at the edge of the stage. Mangle's eyes locked onto the children and she smiled. A loud, booming voice caused some of the children to jump and giggle while others looked terrified.

"Aye! Who be nearin' pirates cove?" Foxy growled out as he stormed out of the huge pirate ship.

Mangle wagged her tail with a grin, letting her pirate accent take over. Unlike Foxy, both her and Felicity only spoke in their accents when putting on a show. Foxy's voice never changed.

"It just be some fellow pirates, Foxy!" Mangle replied with a toothy grin. She walked out from behind a fake rock she had been half hidden behind.

"Are they here to help me find some treasure?" Foxy questioned as he walked up to the edge of

the stage, peering down at the children. The kids squealed and giggled in delight.

Felicity jumped down from the palm tree suddenly, startling even a few parents. She looked at the kids. "Do ye be wantin' to help the captain and us find some treasure?"

The cat questioned as she stood up, out of the crouching position she had been in.

All the kids screamed various responses, all equivalent to a yes. Foxy shook his head and put his foot up on a small rock, leaning down to stare at the kids once again.

"Aye, ye be sailin a dangerous path. Are ye still up for the treasure hunt?"

The children yelled out again, all agreeing to help the pirates find their treasure.

"Aye!" Foxy exclaimed as he jumped off the stage and walked through the crowd of tables. His tail swished behind him as he went. His eyes scanned over the crowd until his sight fell upon a little blonde girl with freckles all over her face. The other children looked at her now as if she was someone special. She was to them. Captain Foxy had singled her out of all of them.

"And what be yer name, little lass?" The blonde girl's eyes widened in shock as she wrung her hands together, clearly bashful. Foxy grinned down at the girl, patient and calm.

"S...Sasha." She mumbled out, barely able to keep eye contact with the animatronic.

"Aye, that be a fine name. Would ye like to help me and me crew find some treasure?"

Foxy smiled down at the seven year old as she nodded.

* * *

After the show was over, Foxy and the girls threw different prizes into the audience out of a treasure chest. Tokens, tickets, sparkly bead necklaces and other sorts of things the kids would love. As the pirates waved goodbye to the children, the curtains closed, leaving them in the dim light inside of the cove. The overhead lights weren't the brightest but it was better than nothing.

"That was so fun!" Mangle exclaimed, wagging her tail like a puppy. "When's the next show?"

"In a couple of hours, I believe." Foxy replied as he walked back into the ship.

"I'm going to go out and maybe sing with the others. Want to come?" Mangle offered with a friendly smile as Polly flew onto her shoulder.

"Maybe in a bit." Felicity replied. Mangle nodded with a smile.

"Okay. See you later." Mangle waved to her as she walked out of the cove.

Felicity turned her attention to finding Foxy. What had happened before the show?

She decided to go into the ship and ask. After climbing the stairs of the ship she walked to the door that led inside, then slowly crept down the next flight of into the ship.

"Foxy?" She called out. "Where are you?"

"What do ye want, lass?" Foxy asked as he walked out from his room in the ship.

"What was wrong before we started the show? What happened to you?"

"I...I think I saw myself... Before I was murdered..." That last word sent shivers down his

Spine. Felicity winced and lowered her ears. She knew how sensitive they were to seeing flashbacks of their previous lives. She'd experienced it firsthand.

"What did you see?" She asked. Foxy hesitated, not looking at her.

They stood in the small room that connected all of their private rooms in silence for a moment.

"I saw... a kid about the age I was when I died... He... I was standin' next to me mother... I couldn't make it all out, lass... But i'm for sure it was me..."

"Why do you think you got that memory back?"

"The slightest little thing can trigger yer memories, Fel... A sight, a sound... I don't know what triggered mine... But I know it was me, only I saw it through someone else's eyes."

Neither one of them said anything for a couple of minutes.

Felicity finally broke the silence.

"Remember when you said Freddy attacked you?" She asked.

"What of it, lass?" Felicity winced, hating herself already for even asking this question.

"Are you sure that it was Freddy?" Foxy's face scrunched up in confusion.

"There wasn't any other bear in the buildin-"

"_GOLD_!" They both gasped aloud.

"No! It couldn't be!" Felicity shook her head, clearly in shock.

"Who else coulda' done it, lass? Freddy claimed that he was innocent!"

"Why though? Why would he have attacked you?"

"Calm down, Fel. We don't know for sure that it was him. It coulda been Freddy... Just don't go pointin' any fingers and we'll be alright." Foxy tried to calm the cat.

"How can we trust him though?" She asked drooping her ears. Foxy winced.

"Even if it was him, we did kind of ruin his life..." As soon as the words slipped out, Foxy realized his slip up. He glanced up, seeing just how confused Felicity was.

"How?" She questioned. Foxy bit the inside of his cheek gently and huffed.

"Well, I guess you were gonna find out sooner or later... Just don't go tellin' anyone..."

Foxy explained how Golden Freddy was actually Fredbear and how himself and the rest of them had replaced him. Both pirates felt horrible about it but just as Golden Freddy had said,

"_It is what it is._"

"I don't think it was him who attacked me, though..." Foxy said once he had explained everything to her.

"Why not?" Felicity questioned, still visibly upset that she had replaced one of her friends.

"Cuz' he didn't have a reason to do that, lass. Sure, we replaced him but if he wanted to go after anyone it would have made more sense to have of targeted Freddy. After all, he was his direct replacement. Come to think of it, Freddy wouldn't have a reason to attack me either... Besides the bite there wouldn't be a logical reason… And I think if it was cuz o' the bite he woulda done it a whole lot sooner… Same if Gold had wanted to hurt us. Why wait so long?"

Felicity nodded. "I guess you're right... But who else would it be?"

"That, I don't know lassie... I don't know..."

Just then, they heard someone coming into the ship. Mangle ran down the stairs as fast as she could, almost tripping on the way down.

"GUYS! GUYS!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"What is it?" Foxy asked as she ran up to them.

"Polly got the key to the basement!"


	14. Unlock The Door

"She did?!" Felicity squealed with excitement, perking up with wide eyes.

"Where is she?!" Foxy demanded, barely able to stand still due to his eagerness to free the others. "She's hiding it in the ceiling so there is no possible way Scott could find it."

Mangle explained. Polly flew into the ship and landed on Mangle's shoulder.

"Is it hidden?" Mangle asked in a hushed tone. Polly nodded her head.

"Good. We'll go get it tonight after Scott leaves." Mangle whispered to her friends.

"Won't he notice his key is missing?" Foxy asked.

"What do we do then?" Felicity turned to Mangle.

Mangle shrugged. "We'll work that out when we get there."

Later that day after they had closed and Scott had left, the three pirates snuck to the basement door. They didn't want to gain unnecessary attention from the Toys. Those shiny pieces of garbage would've ran straight to Scott and ratted them out. There was no way they were letting that happen. Polly flew silently through the air to them with the key grasped in their talons.

"Best be quick. The Toys might be lookin' for us!" The bird chirped in warning.

They all agreed that the sooner they slipped into the basement the better. The Toys were missing from the show stage, thankfully. The basement door could be seen from the stage. Both the door and stage were along the same wall, though the basement door was in a hallway, past the pirate's cove. If they messed this up there wouldn't be any second chances.

Foxy took the key from Polly and slid it into the lock. When they heard it click all of the pirates froze, cringing and hoping that it hadn't been loud enough to alert the Toys. Despite the noise in the dead silence of the pizzeria, no one came to investigate. The Toys clearly hadn't heard it.

Foxy let out a sigh of relief and grasped onto the door handle, pulling it open without further hesitation. Foxy and Felicity slipped through the door first. Once it was clear Mangle wasn't following them, they turned to look at her with confusion. They stood, waiting on the stairs.

"You know what to do, right?" Mangle whispered to Polly. The bird nodded eagerly.

"Aye! I go sit in the air vent and keep an eye out for the Toys. If I see em I'll fly down to tha'

the lower part of the vent and tell you." Mangle nodded.

"And your sure it goes down to the basement?" The vixen asked.

"Yep! Now go on!" The bird urged before he flew up to the air vent and slipped inside.

Mangle quickly slipped into the basement and closed the door behind her.

"He'll warn us if the toys are coming." Mangle informed the others.

"Not much we could do even if they were comin' anyway, lass." Foxy said.

They looked down at the stairs leading to another locked door where their friends sat

Behind. Clutching the key firmly in his hand, Foxy walked down the stairs to the door. He put the key into the keyhole and slowly turned it.

Freddy, Chica and Bonnie all suddenly woke to the sound of the door unlocking.

"What do we do?!" Chica frantically whispered out.

"Act like your powered off!" Bonnie quietly hissed back.

The three of them went limp, acting as if they were turned off. The metal door opened and the dim lights from the stairwell came flooding in to the pitch black room. Foxy instantly caught sight of Chica and rushed over to her, dropping to his knees as he wagged his tail in joy.

"Chica!" Foxy exclaimed as he hugged her tight. The chicken instantly opened her eyes and gasped. She hugged him back and pushed herself to her knees, nearly toppling over and pushing Foxy to the ground. Freddy and Bonnie looked at the two, clearly surprised.

"Foxy?! How did you get down here?" Chica questioned as she let go of the fox. Foxy grinned happily, chuckling softly at his friend's excitement.

"We took Scott's key!" Mangle chimed in as she walked out from behind Foxy.

Freddy gasped, perking up as he stood up tall. "Mangle?! You're fixed!"

"Yep!" Mangle smiled and wagged her tail happily. Bonnie glanced over to see Chica hugging Foxy again. His ears drooped down at the sight but he attempted to look unphased by them.

Foxy pulled away from Chica and walked up to Bonnie, patting him on the back.

"How've ye been doin down here, Bon?"

"Good. Besides the fact we're stuck in the basement, of course."

"Nothin' much we can do about that lad..." Foxy sighed.

Bonnie felt weird... It was like he was sad but yet mad... Was he jealous?

Was he jealous of Foxy? Bonnie winced. No... He couldn't be. Foxy had always been there for him... The rabbit knew that he feeling this way because he cared for Chica just a bit too much.

Freddy snapped the rabbit out of his thoughts by speaking up.

"Is today the first day we've been opened?" Freddy asked his dear friends.

Foxy nodded, acting civil despite the lingering possibility that Freddy was his attacker.

"Why do ye ask?"

"Does Mike still work here?" Freddy asked.

"I guess we'll find out at midnight." Foxy said with a devious, toothy grin.

"I don't want him to quit..." Felicity murmured softly, averting her gaze sheepishly as she lowered her ears. "He's the one night guard I actually like." She admitted.

"Well, I'm sure if you guys like him he's a pretty nice guy." Mangle said.

"He is. He's the first guard to stay more than a week." Foxy told her.

"Why did-" Mangle was cut off by the sound of the front doors upstairs opening.

"Sounds like the guard is here." Bonnie said. "You guys better go see if it's Mike. If it

Is, he'll need your help. Have you seen the office?" He asked them all.

They shook their heads and Bonnie continued.

"There's only one way in, one way out. Of the Toys get in… Well.. he's done for..." Bonnie warned. Foxy exchanged a worried glance with Felicity.

"You better get going." Freddy said, a hint of sadness lingering in his voice.

"Aye... But where's Fredbea-" Foxy quickly caught himself, "-Goldie..."

"We don't know... He should be back soon though." Freddy replied, not even catching what Foxy had almost said. Foxy nodded and turned to leave.

"Well we'll have him give ye a message later on if we can find him." Foxy said. Freddy nodded and watched as Foxy walked back up the stairs, right behind Mangle.

"See you later..." Chica called out.

Foxy nodded vanished up the stairs with Felicity following close behind him.

Bonnie looked at Chica who was sitting back down on the floor.

"_Should I tell her?_" He thought to himself. "_I...later... I'll tell her later..._" He decided as he sat down a little ways away from Chica.

Mangle was the first one to make it upstairs with Foxy following right behind her.

"Polly!" She whispered to her beloved companion. Polly quickly flew onto her shoulder.

"I'll go back to the cove. You guys go see if it's Mike." Mangle said before walking off to the

cove. "Be back before six!" Mangle added in a whisper before disappearing behind the purple

star curtains. Foxy turned to Felicity.

"Are ye comin with me, lassie?" Foxy asked her. The cat nodded without hesitation.

"Of course. I would never want to not see Mikey. He's the funnest, dorkiest night guard we've ever had." She giggled quietly. Foxy nodded and headed down the hallway. Felicity followed.

Felicity looked at children's drawings that were hanging up on the wall. They weren't the best

looking in most people's eyes but to the animatronics they were amazing.

She smiled when she saw a drawing of Freddy and Bonnie singing while Chica was

eating pizza. Felicity had walked in front of Foxy without noticing, distracted by the drawings.

Foxy put his arm out in front of her, stopping her dead in her tracks while he used his hand to point to the office. The lights were on inside and the door was left wide open.

"Let's sneak in, lass. It'll be funny to see him freak out."

Felicity nodded and quietly lowered herself to her knees, then crawled down the hall. After she reached the office door she peeked around the corner into the room, catching sight of Mike looking down at the tablet. She turned and nodded to Foxy, confirming that the guard was in place. Foxy grinned as the cat slipped into the office, undetected.

She crept up behind Mike and waited for Foxy. Foxy quickly sprinted down the hall and burst into the office. The pirate bared his sharp fangs and raised his hook up as he let out an ear-piercing scream, scaring Mike half to death.

"Jesus Christ!" Mike yelled as he put his hand over his heart, feeling it beat rapidly in his ribcage.

"Even when I check the damn pirate cove and you still sneak up on me!"

Felicity leaned in behind him and started breathing down his neck.

"That's enough, Felicity." Mike said, looking back down at the tablet with an amused grin.

"So I see the cove is bigger now. How's that working out for you?" Mike asked.

"It's pretty cool." Felicity hummed, sitting down on the desk. "We each get our own rooms."

Foxy smiled and chuckled. "It's kinda neat I guess. Not like it's a need but... It's nice

to be alone sometimes." Felicity turned her head to look outside the window by the door. Her eyes widened when she saw a shadow sliding down the wall- a warning that someone was coming down the hall. Felicity's ears lowered in fear.

"They're coming..."


	15. False Alarm

"Don't just sit thar! Close the door!" Foxy whispered to Mike with a growl.

Mike quickly sprung out of his office chair and hit the door button.

The door slammed down and Mike looked out the window.

"It's a vixen!" He said, clearly surprised. He hadn't seen that animatronic before.

"Oh. It's just Mangle." Felicity sighed, clearly relieved as she hopped off of the desk and opened the door. Mike's eyes widened and he took a step towards the cat, attempting to shut the door.

"Don't let her in!" Mike yelped as the pink and white vixen walked in the office.

"It's okay. This is Mangle." Foxy introduced the other fox as he walked up to his human friend.

Mangle smiled sheepishly. "I take it you're Mike?" She questioned.

Mike stared at the vixen, unsure how to reply.

"Uhh... Yes..." He finally managed to spit out. Mike still wasn't completely sure that the vixen meant him no harm. Mangle gave him a toothy grin that made Mike shiver.

"Nice to meet you." Mangle greeted with a wag of her tail.

"What did you come here for?" Felicity asked her, cocking a brow curiously.

"I was just checking in on you. And I kinda wanted to meet Mikey."

"Don't call me that." Mike said with a glare as he pulled up his tablet.

"He don't like bein' called Mikey..." Foxy said with a wicked grin.

"And why ol' Mikey don't like bein' called Mikey I don't know..." Foxy laughed a little.

Mike glared at him and rolled his eyes. Foxy was so immature at times.

"Shouldn't you be in the cove kissing your new vixen pal or something?" Mike spat with a laugh.

Foxy's eyes narrowed in disgust and he growled, baring his fangs with a hiss.

"I don't have a vixen! She ain't me girlfriend!" Mike scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. Your girlfriend is the duck."

"Her name is Chica and ye know she ain't a duck, lad." Foxy spat with a roll of his eyes. He was fully aware that Mike knew Chica's name. "And she ain't me girlfriend either." He added.

"Then who is?" Mike asked, putting the tablet down with a cocky grin.

"I don't have one and even if I did I wouldn't tell ye." Foxy growled as he made his way over to mike and picked up the tablet with his hand. His amber eyes looked at the screen as he flipped through the different cameras around the building. He wanted to know just how much Mike would be able to see. It creeped him out sometimes that they could be being watched at any given moment. Mike jumped up in a panic, reaching out to snatch it back from Foxy.

"Hey! Don't do that! I'll run out of-" Foxy cut Mike off.

"Ye don't need ta worry 'bout power no more, lad. The building has unlimited power so ye can shut the door as long as ye like, _unfortunately_." Foxy muttered the last part and looked away as he handed the tablet back to Mike. Mike looked up at the pirate fox and smiled a bit.

"Thanks for telling me, bud." Mike said. Foxy looked back at him.

"No problem lass...er...lad..." Foxy chuckled and quickly ran down the hall and dove into the cove.

"He said that on purpose, didn't he?" Mangle asked with a confused look as she turned to Felicity.

"Probably." The cat replied, rolling her eyes. Foxy always found the most childish ways to mess with Mike. Now that the fox had given up stuffing the guard, tormenting him was the next best thing. Mangle shook her head with a sigh and turned to leave the office.

"Well, I'm heading back to the cove. See you later. It was nice to meet you, Mike."

Mangle walked out of the office and down the hallway, leaving Mike and Felicity alone.

"What time is it?" Felicity asked, turning to look at Mike.

"About...time for me to leave." He said. Mike took off his hat and shut off the tablet.

"Are you coming back tonight?" Felicity asked as she followed Mike down the hallway.

"Yeah. Why I keep coming back, II don't know though."

"Why? We don't try to kill you anymore... Well, the others don't. Me and Foxy were never

Truly trying to kill you." She remembered how her friends would set out every night

and try to stuff Mike into a suit. They had given that up but the Toys would no doubt be out for the guard's blood. Felicity knew she'd have to prevent that. She wasn't letting them get Mike.

"I know. But why I come back to a job where I hang out with a bunch of animatronics

who used to try to kill me, I don't know." He smiled awkwardly and turned to Felicity.

She smiled back and lowered herself down onto all fours, then ran off to the cove.

Mike turned to walk to the front door and saw Balloon Boy standing in his spot by the door.

Mike let out a small yelp and quickly walked past the human animatronic to the door, hoping none of the animatronics had heard his startled noise

"I hate that thing so much..." He mumbled to himself as he saw Scott

walking up to the doors. Scott looked up at his employee and opened the door.

"Hey, Mikey boy!" Scott smiled and patted him on the back.

"What are you doing here so early, sir?" Mike asked, hoping he hadn't seen any of the

animatronics moving or talking to him. He'd be thrown in the nuthouse for sure.

"I came here to get one of the animatronics. Some fellas will be here any minute now to

pick her up." The older man explained.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon and was beginning to make the last few stars fade.

"What animatronic?" Mike asked. He was rather fearful that one of them was going to be scrapped. He wouldn't complain if it was that Balloon thing, though.

"The pirate cat. We're just updating her a little and she'll be back by tonight. Nothing

too drastic." Scott said with a chipper smile.

"_Thank god..._" Mike quietly thought to himself. Mike was well aware that they were alive but

didn't know how. He knew it wasn't AI and they themselves had even told him that. They

wouldn't tell him every detail but they let him know they did have souls.

That part bothered Mike... If they had souls, then what would happen if they got

scrapped? Would they be able to feel that horrible pain? Would their souls even be

able to move on? How in the world did they have souls?

The animatronics had told him not to tell anyone, especially Scott. He had kept his word.

"Well, you best be getting home, Mikey boy." Scott said as he caught sight of a truck driving up.

"Yeah... Well, have a good day, Sir." Mike called as he walked to his truck.

Mike got into his truck and drove off. The ride home was quiet until he pulled into his apartment parking lot. He hadn't been thinking right since he had found himself wondering whether or not the animatronics could feel pain again. He didn't ever ask them but he wasn't sure why.

He walked into his apartment and locked the door behind him. Mike made his way into his

bedroom and opened his closet door. He started frantically searching through the

closet for something. "_Where is it_?" He mumbled to himself.

A red object fell out of the messy closet. Mike slowly walked over to the red thing that

had fell out of the pile of clutter. He picked it up and turned it around. One yellow eye met

with his, the other covered by a eyepatch. It was his Foxy toy. He remembered when

he went to Freddy's when he was younger. He had begged his parents to take him

There and when they finally did, he got the plush Foxy. He smiled and set it down on

his nightstand with a sigh. He needed to sleep. He knew that they wouldn't try to hurt him anymore… It was insane to him to think that all those years ago when he talked to Foxy, the animatronic listened and understood. He wasn't just a mass of metal and fur. Foxy was real. They all were. Mike yawned and crawled into bed. He'd have plenty of time to drive himself mad with all of that later. He had work that night and needed rest.

Meanwhile, in another building, Scott opened a crate containing Felicity. He turned to a mechanic

and nodded. "Just the eyes, nothing else." He paid the mechanic and walked out the door.


	16. Knock Knock! Let Us In

Back at Freddy's, Foxy was having a hard time putting on the show without Felicity.

Sure, he still had Mangle but Felicity was much better with being a clown and making the kids laugh. He was just glad that she would be back tonight. He looked over to the main stage and saw the Toys talking about something. The fox winced and averted his gaze grumpily.

"Where's that gold bear?" He mumbled to himself.

"Right here..." Golden Freddy whispered into Foxy's ear. Foxy didn't budge, clearly not startled.

"I'm not in the mood, lad." Foxy sighed as he sat down on the wooden floor of the cove.

"How come?" Goldie questioned, cocking his head sideways curiously.

"They took Felicity for an update on her eyes or somethin'. It was harder than I thought it would be to get the little ones to laugh. I'm the one who delivers adventure and excitement… She's the one who gets em' riled up and in the mood to goof off… Ye know?"

"Ah, I see... Well, she'll be back tonight. Don't worry." Goldie tried to assure Foxy with a smile.

"Aye... Just go tell the others that we'll try to meet em' tonight." Foxy said as he stood up.

"Will do." Goldie said with a brief nod before vanishing into nothing.

* * *

"There. All done." The mechanic said with a grin after he had put Felicity back into her crate. "There you go, Mr. Scott. Her eye update is complete." He informed the shorter man that stood across from him. Scott gave an excited nod and rested a hand on the wood of the crate.

"Very good! Thank you very much. Just have her delivered back to the pizzeria by eight. I should be there to let you in." Scott explained. The mechanic nodded.

Felicity's eyes slowly opened as the truck pulled into the parking lot. The cat sat in confused silence, disoriented by awaking in the darkness. She quickly went limp, acting like she was powered off when she heard the men opening up the doors at the back of the truck.

They took the box out and carried it into the building, then set it down.

"Thanks fellas. I got it from here." Scott said. The men quickly left and Scott opened the crate, struggling to lift the animatronic out. Despite their advancements, they were still quite heavy.

He set her down and flipped on her power switch. Satisfied, he then went to his office.

Felicity opened her eyes. Something felt different... Something felt strange...

She looked around and started to walk towards the pirate cove.

"_I wonder what the update was... I don't see differently..._" She turned her eye lights

On, illuminating the dimly lit pizzeria. The light glistened off of the black and white tile floors.  
"That still works..." Felicity noted quietly. She walked through the purple curtains of the cove and headed up to the ship. She walked down the stairs and into her room. She thought it was nice

to have a private place to go to to sleep and hide away from everyone else. Walking up to her mirror, she checked her eye color. Yep, still blue... What was the update then? Probably just

better vision or something. Facial recognition, possibly. Felicity turned and walked out of her room. Both Foxy and Mangle's doors were opened, something she didn't see on her way in.

"_Where are they?_" She quietly asked herself. The cat headed out of the cove completely and back into the main area. She looked over at the main show stage. The Toys were nowhere to be seen. That… probably wasn't good. Felicity quickly turned and made it

to the basement door. She pressed her ear against the cold metal and listened. She could faintly make out what sounded like Bonnie talking. There was no way she could risk being caught going downstairs, though... Not now... Not while Scott was there. Speak of the devil… Her ears perked up and she heard Scott coming down the hallway, out of his office. She quickly darted to the cove, slipping under the curtain and made her way into the ship.

"I hope you don't plan to stay in here all night." Golden Freddy whispered in her ear.

"_Goldie_!" She hissed with a jump. "You scared me half to death! Where are the others? "

"Down by the office. Mangle is downstairs." He replied.

"Who is down by the office?" Felicity asked, rather panicked sounding.

"The Toys. Foxy is in the office. He went to see Mikey and then the Toys came

down there too. They didn't see Foxy, thank god. He's currently hiding under the desk."

"Can't you do anything?" She asked with a desperate look on her face.

"Calm down! They don't know I exist. We could use that to our advantage if we need

to." Gold said, trying to figure out a way to calm her down.

"But what if Scott catches them?!" She repeated in a panic.

"Look," Gold said, walking up the stairs and out of the pirate ship.

"Scott's leaving." He pointed to a crack in the curtains of the cove to the window.

Scott was driving away. Good. That was one less thing they had to worry about.

"Now, about the Toys... you haven't had much interaction with them, have you?"

Felicity shook her head. "No. Not really."

"Distract them somehow. Ask if they want to practice a song or something." Gold suggested as he walked to the back of the cove and peeked outside of the curtains, down the hallway.

"You better go now." He suggested.

"I will..." She replied rubbing her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Gold asked, turning to her with a concerned look.

"No... I'm fine..." She assured him before slipping out of the cove and walking down the

Hallway. Slowly, she approached the Toys. Some of them were standing outside of the office, lingering in the hallway. Toy Chica caught sight of her. Felicity smiled wide.

"Hey, Chica." The cat smiled as she waved, still making her way down the hall.

"I was wondering if you guys could help me practice a song?"

Toy Chica's big, blue eyes widened excitedly and she bounced up and down, nodding happily.

"Sure! What song?" Toy Chica practically squealed.

Was she _really actually _being nice? This isn't how Felicity had remembered the toys...

She didn't have time to worry about that now, though. She had to think of a song and

quick. "Could you teach me one? I only know pirate songs."

Toy Chica nodded. "Sure! Wanna come, Bon?" Toy Chica asked the blue rabbit.

"Sure thing, Chic!" He smiled back, giving her a huge, toothy grin from inside of the office.

"You wanna come too, Freddy?" Toy Bonnie asked Toy Freddy.

"Sure thing, Bon... But I could have swore I heard an animatronic in there."

"That's why you guys are down here?" Felicity questioned the Toys.

"Yeah. Freddy said he heard an animatronic talking down here. There's nothing but the

security guard, though. If there was an animatronic in there we'd see

them." Felicity blinked a few times, clearly confused as to why they weren't interested in Mike. The guard simply gave her a shrug as she led the three other bots away.

As they were making their way to the show stage, The Puppet peeked out of his box

and smiled.

"_Helloooo_." He called in Felicity's mind. "_Making friends, I see_?" He asked.

"_I guess if that's what you call it. I'm only trying to lure them away from the office so_

_Foxy can get out._" Felicity thought back, knowing he was reading her mind.

"_They're being nice. That's plain to see for me... I don't think they even realize you're_

_you. They think you're a Toy... They want to be your friend... But there's no telling what_

_they'd do if they knew it was you... Be careful..._" The Puppet warned in her mind as he slipped

back into his box, remaining unnoticed by the shiny, newer models.

"_Me? A toy? A girly stuck up replacement? ... If they don't know it's me, I'll be fine... But what if they find out?_" Felicity thought to herself.

She walked onto the main stage and saw Foxy peek out of the cove.

"_Good... He got out... But now I have to sing with the toys..._" She realized regretfully. It was worth it for Foxy's safety, though. Clearly the Toys didn't realize that they were the same old models they had known before. For all the Toys knew, they were shiny, newer versions that put the older ones in a scrap bin… Felicity would have to keep it that way, somehow.


	17. What's Underneath The Seems

"Ready?" Toy Chica asked with an impossibly huge smile as she looked to Felicity.

The cat nodded with a sheepish smile. She was doing her best to be nice to the Toys; she really was but she still wasn't comfortable singing with the very animatronics that replaced her

friends. It felt like betraying her friends in some odd way. As if she was stabbing them all in the back by even communicating with the newer, shinier bots. Deep down she knew that she had to think of someway to lure them away from the office and that this wasn't something she had just decided to do of her own free will. She was doing this _for_ her friends. It wasn't betrayal.

"Okay, Bon! Start the music!" Toy Chica demanded with a wide smile as she grabbed onto her microphone. She held it up to her beak excitedly and watched as Felicity did the same.

Toy Bonnie began playing his guitar while Toy Freddy gripped onto his microphone a little tighter. As the song started up, Felicity glanced towards the cove sheepishly, staring at the drawn, purple curtains. She would be able to get away from the Toys soon, thankfully. Then she could go back to the cove with Foxy and Mangle. Unfortunately, though, for now she had to deal with the hole she'd dug for herself.

* * *

Foxy was sitting in the pirate cove in complete silence, deep in thought. His legs hug off the side of the pirate ship lazily as he swung them back and forth. He had almost been caught with Mike... What would've happened if he had been? He just had to be more careful from then on out so he'd never have to find that out, for both his friends sake and his… The pirate lowered his ears shamefully and lowered his gaze. His amber eyes stared down at his newly repaired feet. The metal and wires were no longer exposed to him and his endoskeleton was covered, hopefully for good this time around. Why did he deserve this? Why was it him and Fel that got a free pass out of being tossed into the basement? Sure, he had always been a popular attraction at Freddy's but surely they could've replaced him and the children would have adapted to whatever new, colorful replacement that management thought up. Foxy let out a long, weary sigh. His entire mechanical life had been filled with fear, hatred, disgust and regret.

Right about then he was feeling a wicked combination of the four. Only time had the ability to make his problems melt away, though. It was out of his control.

* * *

There was a little less doom and gloom in the basement as Mangle sat, happily talking to the others. She had missed all of their familiar faces dearly and was overjoyed to be reunited with them all after so long. Freddy smiled to the vixen, showing off his white, glossy teeth.

"It's good to have you back, Mangle." Freddy said cheerily despite his current situation. Mangle nodded in agreement, lowering her ears bashfully.

"It's good to be back." She replied with a toothy grin. It occurred to her that she had lost track of how long she had been down there. If she wasn't careful the Toys would come snooping around for her and there was no way she was risking them stumbling upon her friends.

" I better get going... It's almost six..." The fox said softly as she stood, rubbing her arm nervously. Bonnie looked up at her and nodded, lowering his ears.

"Okay... Well, be safe..." Bonnie said tiredly. Chica stood in a heartbeat and hugged her tightly.

"Tell Foxy we said hello?" The chicken requested.

"What about Felicity?" Bonnie questioned with an amused smirk.

"Yeah. Her too." Chica grinned back as Mangle slipped out of her grasp and out the door.

They all watched mangle leave and as soon as she'd gone it felt like a heavy cloud of gloom filled the room. The sound of the vixen's footsteps ascending the stairs was the last sound that filled the small, dark room before silence overtook them once again.

Mangle quietly snuck into the cove and headed into the ship, the down to her room.

"Foxy?" She called out in a small voice, not wanting to be loud enough for the Toys to hear.

"Yes, lass?" Foxy called out as he emerged from his room. Mangle looked at him and crossed her arms with a shiver. She was nervous that the Toys would be suspicious about her absence. She had spotted them on the main stage on her way up but hadn't remained in sight long enough to pay much attention to them. She wasn't even sure if they had spotted her.

"Where's Felicity?" The question brought an annoyed look to Foxy's face and he huffed.

"Singin' with the Toys." Mangle's yellow eyes widened.

"Seriously? Why?" Foxy shook his head and rolled his paw as he spoke, averting his gaze from the other pirate as he did so. He was visibly unhappy.

"It's just a distraction. I was stuck in the office so she lured em' away."

Mangle nodded in understanding and sat down on the wooden floor.

"How's Mike holding up?" She asked next, attempting to change the subject.

"Pretty good. If there was limited power here, the lad wouldn't stand a chance, most likely."

"How come?"

"The Toys were hoverin' over by the door."

"Were they trying to get Mike?"

"That I don't know, lassie..."

Foxy looked at Mangle, immediately recognizing the undeniable look of worry on her face.

"And what if they catch him?" Mangle asked.

"They won't. Trust me. He escaped us with two doors and _limited _power. He'll be

fine." Foxy attempted to reassure her.

"It'll be much easier to shut em' out with unlimited power, yeah? Mike's a smart lad, Mangle. He ain't gonna get himself killed that easy."

Outside of the cove, Felicity had found herself busied with learning some of the Toy's new songs. They weren't anything she couldn't pull off but the cat found herself preferring the old routines. After being stuck putting on the same performances for years, when change finally came it felt weird. She used to think that repeating the same thing multiple times a day for years was a horrid fate. Now that change had knocked on her door and presented her with something new, though, she didn't quite know how to handle it. It was new and exciting, yes. Still, she found herself wanting to fall back to what she knew best. Change was never easy, though.

"So do you wanna perform with us when we open?" Toy Chica asked, a huge smile plastered to her face. Felicity didn't hesitate to reply, though she seemed distracted.

"Sure. I'll give it a shot, but…. have you seen Lexy? I haven't seen her in a while."

The Toys visibly tensed at the mention of the wolf. Felicity's eyes widened in suspicion.

"Uhh..." Toy bonnie muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

"She hasn't been acting right ever since she got that update. I think she might be broken." Toy Freddy explained simply, seemingly neutral about the situation unlike his friends.

"How has she been acting?" Felicity asked, rather upset sounding. Toy Bonnie spoke up.

"She hasn't been hanging out with us or talking to us. She performs just fine but when it comes to being social..." Toy Bonnie sighed and shrugged, shaking his head helplessly.

"Maybe she's just getting used to the update…" Felicity suggested hopefully.

"...What did they update, anyway?" The cat asked..

Toy Freddy spoke up again as he straightened his bowtie awkwardly.

"I think it was her eyes..." Felicity's pupils shrunk in terror.

"Her eyes? Are you sure?" She asked as calmly as she possibly could, trying not to panic.

"Pretty sure." Toy Chica replied with a nod. Felicity seemed visibly shaken by the entire conversation, much to the Toy's confusion. When she spoke up, she found herself struggling to keep her voice from shaking. If Lexy's update had messed her up in any way, that meant she too was also at risk.

"I'm gonna go get ready for the show. We're going to open in a bit." The pirate muttered as she walked off the stage, wagging her tail slowly and gently behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks after a moment to turn back and look at the Toys.

"Where is she now?" She asked.

"She's in the arcade room. That's where she goes most of the time after closing." Toy Chica replied, seemingly worried for both Lexy and now Felicity.

"I'm going to go check on her..." Felicity sighed before walking away.

"Okay. Just be back by our showtime." Toy Bonnie called out, setting down his guitar.

Felicity quickly walked to the arcade area. She peeked inside the room to see it was much bigger than she had initially thought. The old arcade room at the last location wasn't nearly as big as this one. All of the arcade machines were turned off, leaving the room in a quiet, dark silence. She slowly paced down the rows of machines, searching for Lexy in between each one.

"Lexy?" She called out in a quiet voice.

It only took her a moment to catch sight of Lexy, curled up in the corner with her eyes closed. "Lexy? Are you alright?" Felicity whispered out as she slowly approached her, extending a paw out. Lexy turned to face her but left her eyes closed. She refused to open them. The wolf put a finger over her mouth, trying to signal for the cat to refrain from talking. She lifted a white paw to point at a paper drawing that hung on the wall, much to Felicity's confusion. She began miming some action out that took Felicity a moment to understand. She wanted paper and something to write with, if her paw movements over the floor were being understood correctly.

Felicity quickly rushed over to a table in the room that was littered with blank pieces of paper, half full coloring books and colored pencils and markers. The crayons had been spilled carelessly on the floor, by a child most likely. Felicity grasped onto a piece of blank paper and a pencil, wrapping her huge, orange mechanical paws around them.

"_Why doesn't she want me to talk_?" The cat wondered quietly to herself.

Felicity ran back over to Lexy and set the paper and pencil down in front of her.

Lexy's ears perked up and she reached out, instantly finding them. She pulled it towards herself and began writing something in a hurried motion. Once she was satisfied, she slid it to Felicity.

'_**He's watching.**_' It read.

Felicity's eyes widened and looked at her friend in horror.

Who was 'He'? Why was he watching them?

Lexy reached her paws up in a grabbing motion until Felicity returned the paper. She began writing once again, wagging her white tipped tail in visible distress. She then handed it back.

'_**He's Listening.**_'

After Felicity had read the new message, Lexy snatched it back and started writing again.

'_**My eyes are the window. He sees through me.**_'

It dawned on Felicity what that meant… Her eyes had cameras in them. Someone was spying on them. Lexy stood up, her eyes still closed. She turned walked out of the arcade room, vanishing from Felicity's sight. She walked onto the main show stage where the Toys stood, confused and uncomfortable. Lexy opened her eyes and turned away so she couldn't see the

pirate cove with a shameful look on her face.

Felicity grabbed ahold paper and folded it, then slid it into her jacket. There was nothing more for her in that room, so she slipped out and swiftly made it into the cove.

Lexy turned around and looked at the front doors. Scott was coming to unlock them. It was time to put on a show. Felicity quickly ran down into the ship and into her room.

That update... She had also had an eye update... Hesitantly, Felicity looked in her mirror and deep into her eyes.

She could see something new... She could tell she had a camera in her eyes...

From the looks of it, it wasn't active yet... _Yet_... She had to tell Foxy. Maybe he could get Puppet or someone to help her and Lexy… Felicity turned to walk into his room but heard the camera activate. _Too late_...

She immediately turned away from Foxy's room and crept back into her room.

It was too late... She couldn't tell anyone... Not even Foxy... What was she going to do?

She was a spy for some unknown person. Whoever was watching could listen to her conversations with the others. They'd find out about everything. The fact that they were possessed, that they had unlocked the basement door… All of her secrets would no longer be her own. She couldn't take a chance of anyone knowing that they were alive. What would happen to her and the others? Would they be scrapped and labeled as defective?

One thing was certain... She needed to avoid being around everyone as much as she could... And she couldn't call out for help...


	18. A Golden Sight

Foxy and the other pirates had just finished putting on their show. It had been a success, thankfully. Now the squealing, excited little children were rushing over to the main show stage, waiting for the Toys to begin their show. Felicity turned to head out of the cove as soon as the purple curtains drew shut. Foxy turned to her and cocked a brow curiously.

"Where are ya goin', lass?" The fox asked. His red, shiny fur was covered in glitter from the grubby hands of the children. Where they had picked up the glitter was beyond him but his fur matched the glimmer of the curtains that hid him away after each show from prying eyes.

"I'm going to sing with the others..." Felicity explained flatly, attempting to remain calm and collected. Foxy gave her a nod and a small smile. She had gotten herself into this to protect him, after all. He really should be thanking her. Felicity didn't seem to want to make much eye contact now that the show was over, oddly. That wasn't like her at all.

"Okay. Well, later tonig-" Foxy couldn't finish what he was saying before Felicity had slipped out of the cove. Foxy blinked, confused, then turned to look at Mangle who was equally as puzzled.

Foxy stood motionless, more than a little shocked that she walked out on him. Was she feeling alright? He gave Mangle a confused, upset look. He was clearly hurt by her sudden exit.

"What's wrong with her?" Foxy asked. Mangle shook her head and shrugged.

"Maybe she's just distracted, Foxy... I don't know." Mangle gave him a sympathetic look as the red fox turned back to look at where Felicity had vanished. What was wrong?

"_I can't let them know we're alive... Maybe I can just stay in my room at night..._" Felicity thought to herself as she walked away from the cove. That was going to be depressing,

though. She really didn't have much of a choice at this point. She wasn't going to let anyone spy on her friends, so if shutting herself away at night was the only way to keep them safe, that's exactly what she'd do. Felicity walked onto the main show stage where the Toys stood, preparing to perform their first song of the morning. Toy Chica perked up upon catching sight of the cat and gave her a friendly smile as Felicity approached.

"Glad you came!" Toy Chica whispered. She handed the cat a microphone and turned to face the kids without another word. Felicity gripped onto the microphone tightly, steadying herself to reality as she turned to look at the crowd that had gathered at the foot of the stage.

Toy Freddy's booming voice rang out over the speakers as the show began.

"Heya, kids! My name's Freddy Fazbear, and these are my friends! Bonnie, Chica, and Felicity. We're going to sing some songs and-"

Felicity couldn't focus. She knew she couldn't hide away forever but now she had to sing on stage like nothing was wrong. An odd feeling swirled around in her head.

Toy Chica giggled aloud. "Ready, Bonnie?"

"Ready! Are you ready, Freddy?" The blue rabbit beamed cheerfully.

"Sure am! What about you, Felicity?" Toy Freddy asked. Upon hearing her name, Felicity snapped out of her trance and nodded happily, showing off her teeth in a grin.

"Let's do this!" The cat smirked, successfully putting on a charade as if nothing was wrong.

But _everything _was wrong...

* * *

The show came and went without incident. Felicity sang along to the songs and left right after the show had come to a close. She left the stage with very few words to the Toys and managed not to run into any children at first. She'd almost made it to the cove when a child finally did catch up to her. Her big, blue eyes locked onto the small figure and she found herself smiling.

Staring at the child with a blank, far out expression would've surely scared him and got her sent in for repairs if word got back to Scott.

"H...Hello." The little boy stuttered out quietly. He rubbed his arm nervously as he spoke.

"Hi there." Felicity greeted the boy and bent down so that she would be eye level with the child. "What's your name?" She asked. Her big, fluffy tail swished slowly behind her as a few other children watched from a distance, intrigued but too nervous to approach the roaming bot.

"T..Timmy..." The boy managed to get out in a gentle voice. It was a good thing the animatronic had great hearing, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to hear him. It would've been an amazing skill if she had partook in the killing of night guards with her friends. Unlike them, though, she had never craved ripping them open or tearing them to shreds.

"That's a nice name. I'm Felicity." .

"I... can I ask you something?" The boy asked, his voice seeming to grow impossibly quieter.

"Of course." The boy raised a hand shakily, then pointed down the hallway.

"I… I saw a yellow bear over there but.. I've never seen him on the stage. Who is he?"

Felicity's eyes widened in horror. "D-do you mean Freddy?" She stuttered out.

"No... The bear I saw was yellow..." The boy insisted.

Oh god... How was she possibly going to get out of this? Everything she spoke to the child would be recorded along with her every move.

"Freddy is the only bear here." She tried to lie to the child, sugar coating her lie with a smile.

"What happened to the old Freddy?" Timmy questioned.

This child obviously knew of the original Fazbear gang, but how was she going to explain anything to the child? There was no way she could tell him the truth. Thankfully, a voice called out, grabbing onto the child's attention.

"Timmy!" His mother called out in an urgent voice.

"_Thank god..._" Felicity thought with a sigh as she stood back up.

His mother walked up and grabbed him by the hand.

"You know you're not allowed to wander off like that!" She scolded as she began to drag him away, seemingly unfazed by the tall, animatronic cat that stood next to her son.

The child looked back at Felicity, then turned back to face his mother as they walked away.

Felicity sighed and walked into the cove. She kinda felt bad for the kid. She wished she could tell him that the Toys replaced the original Fazbear gang. She hated lying to children.

That would endanger her and her friends, though... And even if their safety wasn't an issue, she couldn't, due to her little 'update'. Quickly, Felicity slipped down into her room and locked the door behind her. She flopped down on her bed with a huff.

"_What am I going to do? I can't keep this up..._" She thought to herself. It hadn't even been a full day and her reclusiveness was already gnawing at her. She'd lose her mind if it kept up.

A knock at the door broke the cat's train of thought and she jerked up.

"Lass? Can I talk to ye?" Foxy asked from the other side of the door.

Felicity sat in dead silence, panicking as she looked around the room, searching for an answer that wasn't there. She had no clue what to do and it horrified her.

"Felicity? Are ye alright?" There was obvious concern in his voice, even though she couldn't see his face. She tensed, then closed her eyes with a shameful nod.

"Yeah, Foxy. Everything's fine." She hollered back, lying to him.

She had just lied to Foxy. That wasn't like her. Lying to the others to keep guards safe or telling little white lies to children was different. She just lied to her best friend...

"Can I come in, Fel?" Foxy asked.

There was no way that Foxy would be leaving before she let him in, she realized as she opened her eyes back up. Facing him was something she'd have to do eventually. Felicity stood slowly and paced over to the door, unlocking it with a loud click. The door opened immediately and Foxy walked in. He looked at her, clearly concerned as his ears lowered in worry.

"What's goin' on with ye? Ye haven't been actin'-"

Felicity quickly turned away from Foxy and looked at the brown, wooden wall.

"I'm fine. Really. Would I lie to you?" She insisted. Foxy watched her, puzzled, as she reached into her coat's pocket. Felicity made sure to keep her eyes off of the paper Lexy had given to her as she pulled it out. If she couldn't explain it to Foxy, she'd just have to show him.

A noise from behind them startled Felicity, causing her to freeze.

"Scott's comin!" Foxy whispered out in an urgent voice.

Felicity slid the paper back into her jacket without hesitation. She turned to face Foxy and Scott just in time. Scott was standing in the doorway,seemingly unaware of anything amiss.

"Hey. I was just coming to tell you that you have a show in two minutes. A birthday party just arrived and they want pirates." Scott seemed excited by this, but it brought dread to Felicity.

"Sure thing, boss." Felicity smiled. _'Boss_.' She hated calling him that. Calling the man who threw her dear friends in the basement and put a camera in her eye 'Boss' didn't sit well with her.

He didn't deserve to be called 'Boss.' She couldn't hate him, really. He thought they were just emotionless robots. Still, she couldn't find it in herself to be very fond of the man.

"Okay then. You have about one minute now." Scott informed them before turning and walking back up the stairs and out of the ship. Felicity attempted to walk past Foxy but he reached out and grabbed ahold of her shoulder firmly. As soon as he grabbed her, she froze. It only took her a moment to pull herself away from him and head up the stairs, leaving him alone without looking back. Foxy lowered his ears like an injured puppy.

"Lass..." He quietly called out as she walked up to the dock.

It broke her heart to have to treat her friends like this but she had no choice. There was certainly no way she could give him the note at the moment. She would have to wait...

Foxy knew something was wrong. Was she mad at him? If she was, he couldn't think of any

reason why she would be. Foxy walked out of the ship and on stage, then got into his position.

He looked to Mangle who was standing by a palm tree with Polly perched on her shoulder.

Felicity was nearby, standing by one of the fake rocks.

When the purple curtains opened, they were met with a lot of children. This wasn't just one

birthday party... It was three...

Foxy didn't mind putting on shows for birthday parties but he recalled back to one

time when Freddy, Chica and Bonnie had tried to put on a show for three different

birthday parties at once. It had been a nightmare. The children were much too loud, preventing the other children from properly hearing the animatronics. Several kids had begun crying and screaming, only adding to the chaos. He'd watched from the shadows of the cove, then. Now he was faced with the same situation. Hopefully he and his crew would be able to pull through.

Foxy remembered how he had seen himself as a child. He wondered if he was an awful child or a calm one. That didn't really matter at the moment. It didn't matter who he was

anymore. Right now he needed to put on a show for the kids, then he could find out

what was wrong with Felicity.


	19. Night Night

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Foxy admitted as he made his way up to Mangle.

The curtains had just swung shut, leaving the animatronics to do as they pleased once more.

"That's actually the first birthday party I've performed for." Mangle confessed.

Due to the fact that the previous location she'd been at was only opened a couple weeks, she had already been broken and mangled before she could perform at a birthday party. Sure, she was there for kids to play build-a-bot with but that wasn't anywhere near as rewarding as being able to perform for a birthday party. It hurt, too...

By the time Foxy turned away from Mangle, Felicity was gone.

"I think she's mad at me..." He sighed in a whisper. Mangle looked to him sympathetically.

"Why do you think that?"

"She hasn't made eye contact with me all day an' when I tried ta talk to her, she

pulled away and acted like I wasn't there..."

"I don't see any reason why she'd be mad at you. I'm sure she isn't, Foxy."

"Then what's wrong with her? She ain't been acting right."

"If you'd like I can talk to her later." Mangle offered. Foxy hesitated but eventually nodded.

"Thanks, Mangle." Foxy said with a faint smile.

Felicity was walking around the pizzeria. She had to stay away from the other animatronics as much as possible. It was tearing her apart, being forced to act this way but she had no other cards to play. She had to work with the hand she had been dealt, as shitty as it was.

There was no way she could talk to the Puppet. Not now, anyway. They still had a couple of hours ahead of them until closing. Maybe when they closed she could talk to the Puppet with her mind. He would have to read her thoughts to remain undetected by her cameras, though... The entire situation worried her. What if he tried to talk out loud and the cameras heard him?

"_It's too risky..._" She thought to herself. Suffering in silence truly was her only card left to play.

Time flew by and the close of the day was nearing. Felicity had joined the Toys on stage a few times throughout the day and helped entertain a few more parties but she was steering clear of the cove. Foxy would no doubt corner and talk to her. Thankfully she wasn't a necessity to any of the shows at the cove. That fact dawned on her that day and it scared her. She could be replaced in a heartbeat and it wouldn't make any damn difference to the humans. It would to her friends, though. The cat paced around the pizzeria, greeting a few children here and there that found themselves brave enough to wander up to the giant robot.

As the yellow and orange light of the sunset filtered through the window, Felicity noted with relief that there were only a few families left. Once closing time came, however, she wasn't sure where she'd hide herself away to avoid the others.

Her big, blue eyes scanned across the pizzeria momentarily before they locked onto a little boy that had snuck up beside her. With a friendly smile, she bent down to faced the boy.

"Hi there. What's your name?" She asked the little brunette boy.

"Benjamin." The boy replied with a smile. He looked at the cat's attire with a wide, excited grin.

"I like your shirt! I love pirates too!" The boy said with a giggle. Felicity blinked, clearly confused. She was dressed like a pirate but why would he point out her shirt? It was just grey and red striped. The pirate-cat smiled gently at him as he continued to talk.

"Want to go see the new animatronic they're setting up? She's a pirate cat!"

Felicity's smile fell instantly and her eyes widened in shock. They were getting another pirate cat? Then that meant she was most likely being replaced…

"Uh..." The child grasped onto her paw tightly and began pulling her towards the cove with a wide, excited smile.

"Come on! Let's go!" He urged her. She stood and followed in silence while the child rambled.

"I think that she's pretty. I wonder if her and Foxy will be friends."

Benjamin questioned aloud, staring at the closed, purple curtains when they reached them.

"_Is this kid sane?_" Felicity wondered to herself. The curtains were closed and there were no

animatronics visible. The kid was staring at literally nothing. The child's sudden, excited voice made Felicity jump.

"Oh my gosh! It's Freddy!" The boy pointed down the dark hallway... at nothing.

"Let's go!" He insisted, not giving the cat time to reply before bolting down the hallway.

This kid had to be insane. There was nothing in the hallway.

Felicity quickly followed the child down the hallway, keeping her eye out for any other animatronics as she followed. When she reached the middle of the hallway, she realized that she had lost sight of the child. She slowly began to pace down the hallway, peering into every open door that lined the walls. Her eyes scanned over children's drawings as she continued on.

"Over here! The child called out from behind her. Felicity quickly spun around, baffled as to how she had walked right past the boy. Benjamin walked up to the backstage door, looking up at the firm metal with wide, enchanted eyes. Felicity lowered her ears.

"Benjamin!" She called out. As soon as she called out that name, something flashed in her mind. An image. It made her wince and want to run away, then cower in some dark corner.

The image of a dark red liquid.

"Are you coming?" Benjamin asked Felicity before he turned and walked into the back room, clearly having no intention on waiting for the cat to follow. He seemed much to excited by something to wait for her. As quick as she could, Felicity darted down the hallway after the child. She slipped into the room and looked around. The sound of the door creaking shut caused her to spin around. She turned and was met with the sight of Golden Freddy shutting the door.

"Goldie? What are you doing here?" The cat questioned, clearly confused.

Benjamin laughed from behind her. Felicity quickly turned and saw three other children

with him. She couldn't clearly make out their faces, though. Golden Freddy locked the door and began walking up to the kids. Felicity lowered her ears in a panic.

"Goldie! Your not allowed to-" Before she could finish her sentence, the golden bear lifted his hands up to his head and… lifted his head off. That... _That wasn't Golden Freddy_...

She couldn't make out this person's face, either. The person slid off the body of the suit and let out a deep, cold laugh. Felicity stood motionless, in shock.

"Let's play a game." The man said as he pulled out a knife. He quickly rushed over to a girl and grabbed her by the hair. He roughly jerked her head back and slit her throat open.

The other children shrieked and started sobbing out. Some of them scrambled around the room, attempting to hide or find a way out. "_Mommy_!" One of them screamed out as tears rolled down their plump, red cheeks. The girl who had been grabbed fell onto the floor in a bloody, crumpled ball, barely moving aside from her twitching as she gasping for air, grasping at her slit throat. Her blood was splattered all over the wall and it pooled around her body quickly.

Her blonde hair quickly became red as it soaked up her blood.

Felicity lunged forward towards the man, no longer stuck in the trance that she had been in moments before. Her claws unsheathed and she slashed at the man. Her eyes widened as her paw went right through tha man as if he wasn't there; like he was a hologram.

Her vision blurred for what only felt like a moment but when she turned back around to face the attacker again she found the other children dead on the floor. Well… One of them wasn't quite dead yet. The little boy kept repeating the same thing in a whisper in between his painful attempts to gasp for air.

"Help... m-m-me..." The little brunette pleaded pitifully. He struggled for only a few more moments before his eyes clouded over and he too, joined the other children in death.

Felicity didn't know what was going on. She panted as she panicked, eyes scanning over the corpses that decorated the pizzeria's floor. She couldn't touch that man... Was any of this even real? She looked over and caught sight of Benjamin huddled in a corner with a little girl standing behind him crying. He seemed to be attempting to hide her but it clearly wasn't working.

"We're going to die..." The little girl behind him hiccuped as she sobbed.

"No, we're not!" Benjamin declared even though he was shaking like a leaf. He grasped the little girl by the arm and ran towards an air vent that was level with the floor. He attempted as best he could to pull it off but it was no use. After he realized he was too weak to pull it off he attempted kicking it in. That didn't work, either. He tried his best but was simply too weak. Thinking fast, he turned back to the only other surviving child with a determined look. Ignoring the fact that the man was silently staring at them with a wicked grin from beside one of the corpses, Benjamin tried his best to be brave. He whispered, as quiet as he could despite his shaky voice.

"I'm going to distract him. You unlock the door and r-r-run." Benjamin whispered to her.

Before the little girl could protest, the boy left her side and sprinted past the man, accidentally cornering himself. The little girl ran to the door and successfully got the lock undone. Turning back to look at Benjamin was her mistake, though. The man was right behind her. She tried to run out but the man grabbed her before the door could be opened very far. He grasped onto her ankle and threw her back inside the dark, bloody room.

Benjamin attempted to make a break for the door but was quickly pinned to a wall. His head was slammed against it several times, causing certain trauma before his throat was slit and his body fell to the ground. The little girl wailed and sobbed, making one last attempt to run out.

She was kicked over, however, then the man's heavy foot was placed on her back.

The child whined out in pain, sobbing as her ribs were pressed into the cold, checkered floor.

"Night Night..." The man whispered as bent down and impaled the knife into the side of her neck, sawing through her soft, pale skin until blood gushed out from the hole.

The sounds of the little girl choking on her own blood filled the animatronic's ears as she stood, unable to move as she watched the scene play out.

Then, the whole scene vanished in the blink of an eye.

"It wasn't real... It wasn't real..." Felicity repeated to herself in a whisper, attempting to make herself feel a little more sane. There was no denying it, though. She wasn't mentally okay.

"Am I going insane?!" She sobbed to herself. She didn't care if she was being spied on through that damn camera at the moment. She stumbled back as she sobbed and shook, questioning her sanity in the clean, dark room.


	20. Sight To Spare

Felicity was shaking like a leaf. She was beyond horrified by what she just saw.  
She just witnessed her own murder Her friend's murders... She knew one of their names now but who was named Benjamin was a complete mystery. She slowly backed out of the room and ran to the pirate cove as fast as she could. She needed to tell the others what had happened but with the cameras in her eyes she couldn't. Despite her need to be comforted, she wasn't giving in to her emotions. Traumatized by what she had seen or not, she wasn't going to her friends. Golden Freddy. Their murderer had dressed like Golden Freddy and slaughtered them all. None of that mattered now. though. They were dead and nothing could bring them back, at least not in their human bodies. Their robotic bodies still contained their souls and gave them a vessel to carry out whatever they saw fit. It was disgusting that they had gone from searching for their murderer to slaughtering every night guard that they could get their claws on.  
The cat quickly ran into the ship past Foxy and Mangle without making eye contact.  
"Lass!" Foxy called out in an attempt to stop her. "What's wrong?"

Felicity quickly shut her door and locked it. "Nothing. I'm fine." She lied. Her voice gave her away as it trembled. Her entire body was shaking violently and didn't know what to do to stop it. The image of the man holding the knife flashed through her mind, giving her a feeling akin to the need to vomit. She couldn't do that, though. She had no digestive system to even produce vomit. Her eyes trailed down slowly, locking onto her blood soaked paws. Naturally she panicked and began searching for a place to wipe the blood off. At this point she was sobbing. She spun around the room, eyes widening when she locked eyes with the purple man.  
"Night night!" He screamed so loud that it made Felicity's ears ring. The screaming caused his body to shake and waver. It began to collapse, losing the purple color it sported moments before. His form fell to the floor in a disgusting pile of goo before rising and taking another shape. It resembled Balloon Boy, though the colors were dull and faded. "_**Helloooo**_." It growled out as the thing's voice deepened, making the form tremble like jello as its eyes faded from a dull blue to solid black.  
"Get out!" Felicity screamed at the top of her lungs, stammering back as she shook her head frantically. It wasn't real. It's not real. It can't be real.  
"Let us in, lass! Lass? What's wrong?!" Foxy nearly screamed from the other side of the door, sent into a blind panic upon hearing the screams of the other animatronic.  
"Get away from me!" Felicity screamed out as the unstable mass of goo took another form. It rose up, towering over her as it took the shape of Bonnie. No. That wasn't Bonnie. It was yellow. The golden rotting animatronic in front of her hung its jaw open, letting black tar-like ooze run in between its teeth and splatter onto the wooden floor below its feet.  
It spoke in a garbled, deep voice. "Felicity..." It hissed out.  
"Leave me alone!" Felicity screamed out a final time, lunging forward as she lashed out at the animatronic. As soon as her claws met the rabbit's form it evaporated into thin air.  
She stared at where it stood just moments before, breathing heavily.

It took her a moment to hear it directly behind her and she spun around, baring her fangs at the shape-shifting hallucination. It didn't even flinch at the show of aggression.  
"Thirty years and I'm still here!" The rabbit began morphing again, changing shape to mimic the other animatronics. It shrunk and then sprung up, taking the form of a severely damaged Mangle. She was torn to shreds and twitching as horrible garbled radio noises emitted from her throat.  
Felicity took a weary step back as the mass de-solidified again, then sprung to life in the shape of Bonnie. Glowing red eyes stared the cat down, expressionless and faceless.

This was a hallucination. It had to be. There was no possible way any of this could be real.  
The Bonnie lookalike shifted into Freddy. The bear's head was barely attached, hanging lifelessly against his chest by a few remaining wires. His arms and legs were torn off, revealing chunks of broken metal and burnt out wires. The mangled Freddy let out a groan and melted onto the floor once again, swirling around for a moment as it formed into Chica.  
She too was torn to shreds, missing both her arms. She leaned forward, letting out a pathetic wheeze as her shredded legs shook, making horrible clicks and cracks.  
"Why are you doing this?" Felicity hissed out, unable to get her emotions back under control.  
The gooey monstrocity then took the form she had been dreaded. The fake Foxy stared her down, looking up at her with a desperate expression on the half of his face he had left. The fox was missing everything from his torso down. Nothing but wires drug on the ground where his legs should have been. He reached out his clawed hand to her, digging the other one in the wooden floor as he drug himself closer to her. He raised his metal claw up to try and grab her as she backed away. His voice sounded painful and garbled, though she could still tell it was his voice through the pain and distortion.  
"Felicity..." It hissed out, drawing the name as slow as it possibly could. That was enough.  
With a swift kick to the Foxy's face, it vanished into nothingness. It was like it had never even been there. Felicity knew it hadn't been. It never was. None of it was real.

Foxy was frantically pounding on her door. "Lass! Let me in!" He begged, ears lowered in worry.  
The voice of the real Foxy caught the cat's attention and she perked up, staring at the door for a long moment. She shook her head and walked away from the door, flopping down in the furthest corner from it. Whatever she had just seen, she knew that cameras in her eyes didn't capture it.

"It's my eyes." She called out loud enough for Foxy to hear. The cat pulled her legs to her chest, hugging them close. She wanted to hug someone but her legs would have to do for now.  
There was a blur of motion directly in front of her as Mangle crawled out of the floor with a wide, toothy grin. The floorboards hadn't broken. It was as if the figure phased directly through the floor. The vixen's body was ripped apart. Blood was splattered on almost every inch of her body.  
"_I knooooow whaaaat heeee did toooo ussss._" Mangle hissed out in a garbled whisper.  
That was it. Felicity looked down at her paws and let out a pathetic, broken sob. She wasted no time, grabbing her eyes tightly before beginning to pull as hard as she could. She fell over, letting out painful screams as she kicked her feet, claws raking across the floor. Despite the immense pain she continued. It didn't take long until she heard a loud resounding snap.  
An unbearable wave of pain washed over her as she stilled, feeling her eyes in her paws.  
With no hesitation she squeezed as hard as she could, crushing them to pieces. She could feel oil streaming down her cheeks. It was oozing from her eye sockets.  
Unable to see and not trusting herself to walk, she began to slowly crawl forward to to door. She blindly reached up, unlocking it as she shook in pain.

As soon as the door was unlocked it swung open. Foxy was the first to rush into the room with Mangle right behind him. The two fox were panicked, staring down at the third pirate with horrified expressions. Foxy initially let out a gasp, gritting his teeth uncomfortably.  
"Oh my god..." Foxy hissed out, putting his paw over his mouth as he lowered himself down to a crouch, afraid to touch her and make it worse.  
Mangle let out a whine and fell to her knees in front of the injured cat. "What did you do!?" Mangle asked, trembling from both fear and confusion.  
"Did ye rip yer bloody eyes out!?" Foxy barked, gently putting a hand on Felicity's cheek.  
Mangle held her friend in her arms. Felicity was still trembling and letting out pained little sobs. "They p-p-put cameras in my eyes... They made me see things..." She croaked.  
Mangle turned to look at Foxy. "What are we going to do?" Mangle looked more hopeless than Foxy had seen her in a long time. Foxy looked between the two, unsure what to do or say.  
"I...I..." Foxy stuttered and lowered his ears. "I don't know..." He finally spit out.  
"What is going to happen when Scott sees her?" Mangle asked on the verge of tears.  
"I... I don't know..." Foxy muttered, clearly still in shock. Felicity attempted to stand which grabbed the attention of both pirates. They watched as she nearly made it to her feet before losing her balance and falling backwards. Mangle quickly rose up, catching her in her arms.  
"I... I'm fine..." Felicity insisted, attempting to stand alone.  
"Sit down, lass! Don't push yerself!" Foxy urged, moving over to put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to get her to sit down. Felicity shook her head, looking as if she was about to argue against him before giving in.

"Just let me... I.. I can't see... Your going to have to lead me there..."  
"Where?" Foxy asked. Something about the way he asked made Felicity feel horrible. He was clearly upset. She couldn't really blame him.  
"Bring me to Puppy...Please..." She pleaded, looking in the direction Foxy's voice had come from. Oil was still leaking from her eye sockets, surely staining her orange fur.  
"...Alright.." Foxy sighed before wrapping her arms around his neck and picking her up.  
"You don't have to carry me Foxy..." She muttered, too exhausted to do much more than give him a soft smile.  
Smiling? How could she be smiling? She just ripped her eyes out... Foxy pondered as he carried her out of the ship. He didn't bother to reply to her.  
"What if the toys see us?" Foxy whispered to her.  
"There's nothing we can do... Just take me to Puppy..." She insisted.  
"Alright, lass..." Foxy muttered as he walked out of the cove with Mangle right beside him.

Foxy walked past the main stage and made his way up to Puppet's box.  
"Puppet!" Foxy hissed out quietly. It took no time at all to receive a reply.  
"_Yes_?" The Puppet hummed in a sing song voice as he stood up, towering above Foxy as he rose from his box. His smile wavered when he saw Felicity in the fox's arms, clearly injured and weak. He looked mortified. His white pupils locked onto Foxy, clearly not in a good mood.  
"_What happened to her?_"  
"They put cameras in the new eyes." Felicity said gently, not bothering to lift her head away from Foxy's fluffy chest where she had leaned into. She wanted to be held and fall asleep, surrounded by fur and hidden under warm blankets. The thought made her smile slightly.  
"Lexy has em too?" Foxy growled out irritably, baring his fangs and scrunching his nose in disgust. The Puppet stepped out of his box and reached out to take her from Foxy's arms.  
"_Scott's not going to be happy when he finds out about this..._" The Puppet informed them.  
Mangle looked between the three in silence, attempting to keep herself as calm as she could.  
"We know..." Felicity answered the Puppet weakly. She sounded like a child on the brink of falling asleep. While the loss of her eyes certainly wasn't killing her, she felt exhausted from both the pain and what she'd seen that day. It was overwhelming, to say the least.  
"_I'll see what I can do..._" The Puppet promised softly as he took her from Foxy's arms.  
She rested her head against The Puppet's chest as soon as he took her and although it wasn't nearly as soft or warm as Foxy, the contact still soothed her. The tall animatronic turned, carrying her into the spare parts room without another word.

Foxy stood there and watched her disappear behind the door, lying nearly limp in The Puppet's arms. What was going to happen to him and his friends? Felicity had ripped her eyes out for God sakes. Would he think they were defective and scrap them? He didn't know what was going to happen to them when Scott found out that one of them had purposefully mutilated themselves but there was one thing he did know beyond a shadow of a doubt.  
Someone had put cameras in her eyes. Someone was spying on them and Foxy wasn't going to let that continue. There was too much that couldn't be seen. "I swear when I find that no good bastard I'll tear his throat out!" Foxy barked loudly into the night at no one in particular. Mangle rushed to his side as he began storming back to the cove.  
The vixen did her best to comfort him but the effort was wasted.

Mike sat in the office, watching as Foxy stomped back into the cove.  
He had just looked at the camera and had no idea what was going on. Judging by Foxy's temper it was fairly serious. Whatever had gotten the fox upset was about to get serious.


End file.
